Between Past and Future
by PinkuBunny
Summary: When long forgotten memories start to emerge after six years... Will inner senshis forgive? And after four years without youmas, the certain monsters show up again. Who's sending them? Crystal Tokyo is near, but so are old enemies. Sen/Shi -ON HIATUS-
1. Some things should stay in the past  1

**Author's notes**: Oi people! This is my first fanfic published here (I published this chap on dA) and I'm so happy! I tried to published it almost two months ago, but my laptop crashed. :( Write reviews and please be kind! I started writing this 3 months ago for my friend. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary: When long forgotten memories start to emerge after six years... Will inner senshis forgive? And after four years without youmas, the certain monsters show up again. Who's sending them? Crystal Tokyo is near, but so are old enemies and old loves... I suck at summaries . This fanfic is about Senshi/Shitennou + Usagi/Mamoru, but since I can't choose them in character(s) section, I had to choose – Minako/Kunzite.

**Part One**

**Chapter 1.**

**Some things should stay in the past**

_"Who's that?" A cheerful young woman with long blond hair looked at the screen of the little device on the table._

_ "No one!" The other woman yelled in panic. She had long black hair, but not as long as blond girl's hair. She blushed to the dark red and jumped to stop the curious blond girl. She managed to turn off her screen._

_"So…" Blond girl started, making really creepy and devious look on her face. "Don't tell me that fearless and untamed Mars princess Reye has fallen for a guy?"_

_The Mars princess almost stayed speechless. "I… It's none of your business, princess Serenity!"_

_"And this guy is not some immortal snob, he is even human… Isn't he?" Serenity's tone changed. _

_"Look who says, you're jumping around-" She prepared her answer before Serenity said anything, so she didn't realise what Serenity said to her. "Serenity…" She looked aside. "It's not that he'll even notice me…" _

_"What? Who wouldn't notice you?"_

_"It's not that… I don't know. I don't want someone who will see only my looks…" Serenity took her hand and smiled to her. _

_"If I looked good, the man on your screen was Jadeite, one of Endymion's Shitennou?" Reye nodded and she blush a little. "I met him. He's very devoted to Endymion, but also he is a bit arrogant, but he is prideful and courageous, like you are." She smiled to Reye. "He is also very handsome, Reye! Grab him before any other girl will!" Reye gazed at her. Then she smiled for a second and soon her face become worried. _

_"I wish I could… But he is an Earthling, a human… We can't be together… Even though we would, I'm even a princess." She almost started to cry, but decided not to." It's no good." Serenity never saw this side of Reye. She was always serious, courageous and fearless. _

_"Reye… Have you ever met him?" She asked carefully. _

_"Well… I haven't." _

_"Then, why won't you meet him? See how he's like?" _

_Serenity and her senshis travelled to Earth. They came to the forest, in the dark night. Prince Endymion was standing with light few meters from them and he smiled. _

_"Serenity!" He said, as they come closer to him. Behind the prince were standing his guards – generals. Shitennou. Being ready for every possibility of attack. _

_"Endymion!" She greeted him back. _

_"Inner senshis…" He greeted her protectors. His blue eyes were hard to read. "Serenity…" He took her hands. Then he sighed. _

_"Prince… It's better to go inside." Kunzite said worryingly._

_They entered the little cottage in front of them. _

_"I'm afraid it's becoming too dangerous for our meetings…" Serenity turned to her senshis. "Please, could you leave us alone for moment?" Prince nodded to the generals. Endymion and Serenity went to other room to talk._

_To everyone's surprise, Venus went to the terrace with Kunzite. Not much later, Jupiter and Mercury went with Nephrite and Zoisite, leaving Mars and Jadeite all alone. "This is so awkward!" She thought. She sighed and set on the sofa. Soon Jadeite sat on the other sofa that was right in front of one on which Reye was sitting. _

_There was a big silence for a long time. _

_"It doesn't seem that they will ever communicate in any way." Venus said. _

_"Maybe Serenity's plan won't work." Jupiter added. _

_"I think it will. They are pretty much the same." Nephrite said to Jupiter's ear. They were spying on Mars and Jadeite, hiding behind the wall that was next to the door of the terrace. _

_"So… How long do you know the moon princess?" Jadeite broke the silence, looking into some invisible spot on his left side. _

_"We were friend for very long; we all met when we were little, because of our parents." _

_"Oh…"  
"You?" She caught his eyes. Cold, icy blue eyes. She shivered. "How did you met Prince Endymion?"  
"Pretty much the same." He started looking again at that invisible spot. "You are sailor Mars, aren't you?"_

_"Yes…" She said softly. _

_"Why are you protecting Moon princess and not Mars princess?" He looked again to her lilac eyes. Reye saw the same coldness in his eyes and she shivered again. "He has beautiful eyes, but they look so cold…" She thought. "And he seems to not know that I am Mars princess… What I should say?"_

_"She doesn't need my help." She started, deciding that it is better to lie to him. "She can take care of herself very well."_

_"Oh…" He said, uninterested. He looked her again, unexpectedly for her, so she blushed. "Or she thinks you cannot take care of her, so she sent you to the Moon for practice?"_

_"What did you say?" Reye almost jumped on him. He was so uninterested and now he's insulting her?_

_He smiled teasingly. "Well, I don't know… Every sailor senshi must protect her planet, right? We are from Earth, and we are protecting our prince. Maybe Mars princess has other senshi… I mean, you are fairly too young…" _

_"I assure you, I can absolutely take care of my princess." She said harshly. "And every sailor senshi does protect her planet. And I am not so young." _

_"Really?" He leaned closer to her. "How young you are?"_

_"I am almost 18." She said proudly. Then she gazed better at him. She could clearly see arrogance in his features and that he actually looked incredibly young. "How young are you, may I ask? You also look too young to be a general."_

_He smiled as he bit his lower lip. "I am almost 22."_

_"Then 21."  
"Then 17 for you."_

_She wanted to burn him with fire at once. He teased her. No one could ever tease her. _

_"I think I haven't introduced myself. Sorry." He bowed. "I am Jadeite, prince of the Far east and one of the Earth prince's Shitennou." _

"Rei… Hey, Rei!"

Dark-haired girl opened her eyes. "Rei-chan, you fell asleep. Are you okay?" Blond girl with kind blue eyes asked her. Rei noticed the worried expression on her face, so she smiled to her.

"I am fine, Usagi-chan." She said with pleasant tone in her voice. That tone and answer calmed Usagi, who smiled back to her.

"Ne… Rei…"

"Mmm?"

"What did you dream about? You seemed happy."

"Yee, tell us what you dreamt!" Rei turned and saw three girls standing behind them. The one, who spoke, was also a blond, but her hair was tied with a big red ribbon.

"Minako-chan…" Rei said, surprised. A little blush appeared on her cheeks. "Ami-chan, Mako-chan…"

"Tell us, pleaseeee!" Minako squealed.

"Minako-chan! Even Usagi-chan isn't this attempting." Little blue-haired girl with sapphire eyes protested. "She will tell us, if she wants to."

"Arigato, Ami-chan." Rei said with a little smile. "I will tell you, don't worry…" Rei almost lost consciousness. A vision appeared in her mind.

Rei saw herself dressed in beautiful red gown. She was standing in big room with marble floor and everything around her was dark. She was in front of massive white window. The glow of stars gave some light into room. She looked like she was waiting for someone. Then she heard somebody's footsteps. She turned and threw herself into unknown man's arms. She couldn't see his face; she saw everything except his face. Rei then noticed that all her friends were behind them, in the dark. Makoto was in green gown, Minako in golden orange, Ami in deep blue and Usagi in snowy white one. Behind them were unknown men – she couldn't see their faces. Only face she could see was Mamoru's, behind Usagi. After that the vision disappeared and Rei found herself in front of her closest friends again.

Their worried faces met hers and the tall brunette spoke. "Rei, it seems you aren't all right."

She spoke about her vision.

"Maybe it's something that happened in the past-" Usagi said thoughtfully.

"It was probably prediction, not a memory from past, which warns you about something that will happen soon." Familiar voice interrupted. It was a voice from black cat with mark of the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Luna!" Rei spoke, surprised. Another cat with the same mark appeared too. "Artemis!"

"So, it didn't happen in the past?" Ami asked the cat as she leaped to them.

"Well…" Luna started.

"We don't remember all, but we remember that you all were deeply in love." Artemis finished Luna's words.

"With who?" Minako asked.

"We don't remember." They both said.

"But Usako surely does."

A tall black-haired man spoke. He smiled as he stepped to the room.

"Mamo-chan, you came!" Usagi said, smiling radiantly. She jumped from the couch and hugged him.

"Yes…" He stroked her hair. "I was over earlier with work, so I come here to join you on your meeting." He smiled to all of them.

"Mamoru-kun… You think that Usagi remembers?" Ami asked. They separated and looked each other.

"Usako. You should. I do."

"I'm not sure…" Usagi said; a bit confused.

"Then you tell us, Mamoru-kun." Makoto asked politely.

"I am not allowed. You have to find out yourself. We cannot interfere."  
"But why?" Minako said, growling.

"If you are destined to be together, you will be." Usagi said, surprising them. "Mamo-chan and I weren't aware of our past, but we fell in love in either way." Mamoru placed a kiss on her the forehead. Usagi slightly blushed.

"Well then…" Ami's voice was disappointing. "I don't think I am that lucky." She murmured. Minako glared at her.

"When will it happen?" Makoto said excitingly.

"Mako-chan!" Rei and Minako rolled with their eyes.

"Well … It has to happen before Crystal Tokyo." Mamoru answered. "_Somebody_ has to protect Small Lady."

"_Somebody_?" They all asked loudly, even Usagi.

"Mamo-chan, explain!" Usagi gripped his hand.

"You cannot forever protect the Moon princess and her children, even though we will be immortal." They all gave him confused look, except for Ami, who already panicked.

"He means that we will be married to those men and that we will have children with them!" Ami said loudly. She quickly took her bag and rushed through door. "I have to study from few books for tomorrow! Bye!"

"I have to go too; I have to finish sketches for next collection!" Minako said, laughing loudly. "Come, Artemis! See ya!"

"Bye, Mina-chan…"

"I have to do something in restaurant, so… Goodbye!" Makoto vanished with Minako.

Usagi, Mamoru, Rei and Luna looked at each other. "Then we will go too, you have to rest…" Usagi said to Rei and smiled lightly. "Bye, Rei-chan."

After they were few meters from Shrine, Usagi asked Mamoru. "Are they that scared of love?" Luna squirmed on her shoulder.

"They probably are. And they don't even remember them and what happened…You acted confuse pretty good."

"But it was not their fault, Mamo-chan…" She smiled. "I couldn't tell them..."

"I know you couldn't… They were heartbroken..." He murmured, kissing her hair. "Forgiveness is your biggest gift. I hope they had learned it from you."

_"Jadeite, it is not your problem! It is not your concern if I had been there at that time!"_

_"You almost get killed by those idiots!" He was almost yelling._

_"As I said, it is not your concern to you to interfere in my life!" She raised her tone. He grabbed her right wrist. _

_"Reye! You cannot put yourself in danger, wanting to know our enemy's secrets!"_

_"It is my life!" She tried to free herself from his grasp._

_ "Your life!" Jadeite raised his tone, smirking. "Your life… Is most important to me…" He murmured, losing his grasp, but still holding her hand. He lowered his head. Their faces were close and their bodies touched. Reye could feel his angry breathing on her neck. _

_"How can I know that you are not my enemy?" She asked him, looking him straight into his eyes. They looked cold as ice. _

_"Your enemy wouldn't be in love with you from the first day he saw you." He said softly and his eyes changed. They didn't look cold, not even close. They looked warm and kind, like they would in a man who tells the truth. He wanted to kiss her, but she stopped him, wanting to say something. _

_"Teasing, coldness, distance and arrogance were your expression of love, Jadeite?" She asked him, still a bit angry, even though his words have shaken her. _

_"I am sorry… I am normally a bit like that, but when I saw you… I wanted you to be mine, but I knew it cannot be, so I was like that to you, trying to push you away… But your soul and your mind just draw me deeper and when you almost died there, I was completely drawn in. Now I cannot find my way back…"_

_Reye looked at him in shock. She never thought he would even like her. _

_"Please, say something… I opened my soul to you; I want to know how you feel. And if I could, I wouldn't look into your soul and mind for answers, you are completely closed to me."_

_"I cannot look at yours too."_

_He smiled anxiously. "So, you also can look in people's minds. I thought that." Another shock for her. First he says he loves her, now he can read minds like her? Jadeite smirked silently, realising her hand. "I am sorry for this… I will leave you now." _

_"Jadeite… You moron!" She glared at him. "First of all I never ever thought you would like me, not in the million years! And then you saved my life and now you are telling me this?"_

_"I explained-"_

_"Yes, you explained your childish behaviour! You made me suffer and humiliated me; no one never even tried to do that!" She was hitting him on his chest. "And now you want-" He stopped her beating by grasping her hands with his, and kissed her. _

_"…Now you want to kiss me… And as much I want you to do that…" She gasped. He smiled viciously and moved hair from her face. "I love you." She murmured softly to his ear. "You big idiot." _

_He just smiled at her words and kissed her again. _

Rei woke up in the middle of night. She knew it was not a dream, that it was a memory. She also knew who her past lover was. She just didn't want to tell them. But she didn't know how he could have been kind and passionate so many years ago, and so cold and malevolent six years ago? Well, he was a bit like that in Silver Millennium, but he was good. And he loved her with love that Rei never saw in her life.

"What happened? Did he get brainwashed like Mamoru? Or he was just playing with my feelings?"

She wanted first, so badly. But if it was that, it was no use. He was dead, she killed him. She killed her love. It pierced her heart like thousands of knives. She was lost.

"I can't…" She cried. "I can't believe this… My life is so messed up!" She threw herself onto pillow. Hot tears started falling down her cheeks.

But what Rei didn't know, was that Jadeite was still here, thinking of her every day in Mamoru's apartment. And that now he was a piece of jadeite.


	2. Some things should stay in the past 2

Mamoru woke up. He heard footsteps. He looked at the watch on the table. It was two o'clock in the morning. He gently got up from bed – trying not to wake up Usagi. He took his Tuxedo Mask stick and quietly tip toed to the place where he heard footsteps – the kitchen. He jumped to scare intruder. He shocked when he saw who woke him up.

"Sorry, I am barefooted, and your kitchen floor is so loud…" A tall blond figure said confusingly.

"H-how?"

"How what?"  
"Jadeite… You make footsteps that are heard." Mamoru said carefully. "But you are not completely visible." Jadeite looked at himself. He quietly gasped in shock.

"I… I don't know how…"

"It's because he has to or because _she _needs him." A spirit of young man with curly blond hair said.

"Zoisite…" Jadeite murmured.

"I believe it's because she wants you back." Zoisite sighed. "I don't think Ami will ever want me." He muttered. Mamoru gave him a kind look, trying to cheer him up.

"She will in time." Mamoru said to him.

"Mamo-chan, what's all this noise?" Usagi entered kitchen. "Oh…" She looked closely at Jadeite and then at Zoisite. "Jed-kun, you are different."

"Well, it seems so." He said, still confused by this situation.

"You will be born again 'til the morning."

"What do you mean by that, princess?"

"But I don't know will you forget everything or anything… I'm not sure." She smiled to him. "It is your second chance. Don't blow it away."

"But I-"

"Sleep on the couch. I'll give you some clothes." Mamoru leaped to the closet. He saw a piece of jadeite and picked it up. "Jed, look."

"It's disappearing."  
"And you are appearing. In few hours it will be gone." Mamoru placed it on the drawer. "Oh, clothes…"

"You will be all right. I don't think you will forget… Your memory will be just blurry for some time, because you were dead for six years." Usagi smiled, which had creep Jadeite out. He smiled back nervously.

"Here you go." Mamoru handed him pale blue pyjama. "Good night." Mamoru and Usagi went back to the room. Usagi's face expression was worried.

"Usako…" Mamoru said softly. "He will be fine."

Mamoru and Usagi woke up at the same time. Usagi looked the watch. "We should check on him, it is 10:20." He nodded, jumping off bed. They bumped out of the room. On the couch was no one.

"He left about an hour ago." Zoisite leaped out of nowhere.

"What? He did what?" Usagi and Mamoru said loudly at the same time. "Why didn't you wake us?"  
"Hey, I'm a ghost. I cannot do almost anything." They both sighed.

"Where did he go? How is he?" Mamoru asked.

"Well… To the Hikawa Shrine, where else he would?"

"Does he remember anything?"

"He seemed lost…"

"We have to hurry! You all are coming with us!" He took the stones. He noticed that jadeite was gone – either it really disappeared or either Jadeite took it with him. "We'll take my motorcycle. Hurry, Usako!"

"I'm coming!"

They rushed from apartment with stones clanging in Usagi's bag.

He felt disconnected and ill. His chest ached, like something was gripping his heart out. But he knew he has to make to the Shrine before he was born again. He needed her to forgive him. Just few metres from it, his heart couldn't bare it any longer. He started to scream.

Phobos and Demos screeched nervously.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked them. Then she heard a scream. She shivered and started to run. Another scream. She passed the staircases and found a blond man lying on his abdomen. He screamed again, and Rei shivered once more. That voice was familiar, very familiar to her. Could it be…?

"Sir, are you all right?" She kneeled and placed her hand onto his back. He noticed that he was almost unconscious and turned him on his back. It surprised her that she did it without much work. Then she noticed that the man's skin was almost invisible. She could see her fingers through it. She moved hair from his face. He opened his eyes. Rei screamed. She didn't know what else to do.

"D-don't…" He murmured, moving his left hand to her face.

"How?"

"I think you know… My fiery girl…" Another wave of pain rushed to him. "But before that, I want you to forgive me, so I could go…"

"Go where? But I just got you back!"

"Shhh… I will be all right, my heart just wants to beat again-" Jadeite screamed once more. "Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive!"

"You… Shit, you don't remember yet!"

"Remember what?"

"When you do remember, please-" _Don't kill me again._

"Rei-chan!" Usagi was calling her from the back. She and Mamoru stopped with motorcycle right in front of them.

"Jed, you idiot!" Mamoru growled.

"I have been called like that before."

"It's not time for your jokes!"

"I am sorry, my pr-" He screamed louder than before.

"Where is it?"  
"Where is what?" Rei looked at them both. "Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" She was nearly furious.

"Rei-chan, calm down. You will see in few moments." Usagi tried to calm her.

"Here it is…" Jadeite moved his right hand and opened his palm. A piece of jadeite was in it, almost transparent to his hand, but still greenish.

"Hold it tightly." Mamoru said softly. "It will be over soon." Rei looked at them in disbelief. One tear left her eye and it slid down her face.

"Don't cry…" Jadeite murmured. His heart pumped and he moaned loudly. "It started… Don't forget that I-" His eyes closed and his hand dropped the stone which burst into dust, and after that, it entirely vanished.

"No!" Rei cried. "Don't leave me again!"

"Rei…" Usagi said with awareness.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Just listen carefully…" Mamoru added.

"No…" She cried, hot tears falling. "Just leave me…" She placed her head on Jadeite's chest. She could hear strong and loud beating in them. "W-what? Didn't he just-" She looked at Usagi.

"He is born again, thanks to you, Rei-chan."

"We'll take him inside; he can't stay here on the street." Mamoru added. Rei blushed.

"Um… right." She said confusingly.

"I just have to put my motorcycle out of the road."

"He's heavy." Usagi complained. "Why do you have so many stairs?"

"Usagi, shut up!" Rei shrieked. Usagi slowed down and Rei kicked her. "Don't be so slow!"  
"Rei-chan, you are so mean!" Usagi cried. "Why do you have to hit me so hard?"

"Hey… You two!" Mamoru's voice was coming behind them. "Stop arguing! And why you are carrying him alone? Why didn't you wait me?" Rei and Usagi gave him frowned looks and threw Jadeite on him. Mamoru quickly got him, before Jadeite fell on the ground.

"Wha-… Careful!" Mamoru growled.

"Carry him yourself, then!"

Mamoru put Jadeite on Rei's bed. Usagi laughed to the situation – Jadeite sleeping on Rei's bed. She imagined the whole situation with him and her, so she laughed victoriously. Rei glared at her. Usagi choked on her look, look that was saying that she will kill her. Mamoru looked at them surprisingly.

"Usako, what's wrong?"

"Oh, ha-ha-ha, nothing… Nothing is wrong!" She laughed nervously. Rei still glared at her.

"So…" They heard familiar voice. "This is why you were very distant, Rei-chan." Ami leaped to them.

"Ami-chan, what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"I stopped by to see how you are." She smiled delicately. "Mamo-kun-" She turned to Mamoru. "Is he okay?" She tried Jadeite's pulse. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He's born again." Mamoru answered. "He was a ghost trapped in the stone-" Ami's gaze froze him. Her eyes twinkled at first, but soon after Mamoru could see disbelief and fear in them. She shivered and turned to Rei.

"You felt… You wanted him beside you once again, didn't you?" Ami tried to say calmly, but her voice was trembling.

"Ami…" Usagi said serenely.

"I'm all right…" Ami looked aside.

Jadeite groaned. They all looked at him. He didn't wake up. "How long he will be like this?" Rei asked, concerned.

"I don't know exactly." Mamoru started, frowning. "He could be like this 'til tomorrow, few days, a week…" Rei caressed Jadeite's left cheek.

"Ami..." Rei said, not looking at her. She was looking at Jadeite, hoping that he would open his eyes. "It will be all right. You will be. And_ he_ will too." Ami jolted at "he". She knew that Rei was not talking about Jadeite. She was talking about Zoisite. Or Rei remembered all, or she…

"You remember too, don't you?"

**Author's note**: So, all you people that don't want to review... :( Wondering what will happen next? :o Maybe I'll be posting this every week since I'm almost over with it. ;) But first, I want some reviews, pretty please. :3 I want to know what you think. ;)


	3. Hidden tears

**AN: I've been really busy with school these days, so I didn't have time to update. I'm sorry. :C Here's chapter 2., Hidden tears. Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 2.

Hidden tears

Those words stopped Ami's thoughts. Rei looked at her compassionately. Ami blushed lightly. Usagi detected Ami's bag. _I could put him into it… _She took zoisite and put it into Ami's bag.

"I had… But not all-" She lied to her. Rei could not find out the truth from her or anyone else. She had to find out on her own. "But I can't like you… I am so afraid…" The tears started falling down her petite face. "I can't… Sorry…" She rushed through the opened doors.

"Ami-chan…!"

"Let her…" Usagi said quietly.

"Usagi… Do you know what happened to them?" Rei asked with sad look on her face. Usagi sighed deeply.

"It is dreadfully complicated." Mamoru interrupted. "We should go now… You can take care of him by yourself." Rei nodded to them. Usagi hugged her.

"Call us, if you will need our help."

Rei looked at Jadeite. He looked so peaceful. A slight smile appeared on her features. "Wait…" She said to herself. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Ami entered her apartment. She closed the door and groaned. She fell slowly on the floor.

"Why… Why you are interfering in my life again?" Ami cried and threw away her bag in anger. A piece of stone rolled on the floor. Ami looked up. She got to it and picked it up. "What is this?" She shivered. It was a piece of zoisite. "No…" She cried again. "Usagi-chan surely put _you_ into my bag!" She yelled at the stone. "Go away!" She threw it against the wall and fell on the floor once again.

"Ami…" She didn't want to look up. She knew the voice. It was his. "Ami… I know you will hardly ever forgive me…"

"Shut up or I'll throw your stone from balcony."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I'm not so innocent anymore! Try me, if you want! She looked up. Zoisite was kneeling beside her. He was completely transparent and she would think he was not there if there weren't his green eyes. They looked so alive. He smiled evenly, but there was a little fear in it. A tear fell from her eye and Zoisite tried to wipe it, but it fell through his finger. He sighed quietly. Ami gazed at him. She breathed heavily as he touched her face. She felt something as he touched her; it was warm, almost hot to her skin. She reached for his hand with hers. It passed through it. Ami almost screamed.

"It's okay." He said softly. "Don't be afraid. I'm a ghost."

"I- I know…"

"Just be still… Put your hand like this." Zoisite raised his palm in front of her. She raised it too. "Don't move." Then he gently put his palm against hers. She sighed heavily. "You felt my touch."

"I…"  
"It's because of you… You only can sense it."

"I-"

"I would never hurt you again… It's me, Ami… I am aware of what I did and I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness…" Their faces were almost touching. Ami blushed. "So sweet and shy…" He murmured. "Ami…" He smirked. "I love your new name… It suits you." Then she leaped to his arms. Ami shivered and looked at him. She didn't fall through him. He smiled and touched her hair. "Thank you…" She noticed that her hand was on his chest (were his heart was) – she could feel beating inside them. He groaned and fell to the floor.

"Zoi!"

She turned and saw his stone burst into nothingness. He slept peacefully. "How will I get you of the floor?"

"Aaaaah!"

Rei jumped of the chair. She fell asleep on the chair. She moaned softly. "What the-"

"Who are you?" She turned. Jadeite looked at her in surprise. "And what are you doing in my chamber?"

"…" She stayed wordless. _He doesn't remember me?_

"I asked you something! Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"I… I…"

"Guards!" He yelled. "Guards!"  
"This is not your castle." She murmured. "This is my home." He looked around.

"I suppose you're right. But that doesn't explain-"

"Shhh, don't be so loud. It's the middle of the night. We're not alone; I have neighbours."

"Oh… Sorry." She smiled to his confusion.

"May I ask…? What do you remember last, sire?"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You don't recognise me."

"No." He said firmly. "Well… Last I remember is that prince Endymion said that we have to meet with princess Se-" He stopped and gazed at her closely. "I should ask you who are you, before I could tell you anything." He bit his lower lip. "Even though you don't look like some cold-blooded enemy." He grinned. "And I have a strong feeling that I can trust you." She smiled softly to the last words.

"My name is Hino Rei."

"Nice to meet you, Rei-san." He smiled widely. "I'm Jadeite."

"I know."

"I was going to meet Endymion's beloved and her senshis with the rest of the Shitennou." He looked at her eyes. Their pale purple colour made him feel comfortable. "But I have a feeling that you know all of that." She nodded with smile. "But… Can we talk in the morning? I feel very tired."

"I agree. Good night, Jed-kun."

"Have lovely dreams, Rei-chan." _Why I feel so calm and comfortable when she's close? Why can I trust this complete stranger?_

Rei fell asleep on the spare bed in her room, with her eyes filled with tears that she didn't let. When he was sure that she was asleep, he stood from the bed. He walked to Rei's bed. At first sight she was sleeping peacefully, but after few moments he saw that her eyes were wet.

_Seems that I am someone very important to her. _"I am sorry…" He murmured and touched her face. _I feel so good beside her… _He went back to the bed.

Rei's dreams were once again memories.

"_You lied to me." _

_She heard a broken voice of her lover behind her. "Why did you lie to me?" His voice was mixed with anger and disbelief.  
_

"_I…" He grabbed her hand and turned her._

"_Why, Reye…Please tell me why? You couldn't believe me or what?"_

"_I… I believed you…"_

"_Why then?" He placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he kissed her left cheek. "Do you still believe me?" He kissed her nose. He slowly touched her lips with his, but not kissing them. "Do you?" He kissed her lips gently. _

She woke up. It was still night, but she couldn't sleep anymore.

He opened his eyes. A sudden ache appeared in his back. He noticed that he was lying on the floor. He sat up and felt something warm and soft on his abdomen.

"Ami…" He said softly. She fell asleep with him on the floor. He caressed her hair. She opened her eyes. "Hey you."

"Hey." She said. "Everything all right? You remember everything?"  
He smirked. "Yes, of course." He moved his palm from her hair to her cheek. "Are _we_ all right?" She moved from him. "No, then."

"Well… I haven't fully forgiven you." She gazed at him. "But I can't move myself from you. I missed you. But I haven't FULLY forgiven you, remember that."

He drew one hand inside of her nightgown. He started to kiss her lips, eagerly and passionately. As his fingers caressed her skin, the shiver ran through her whole body. She giggled as he tickled her.

"Can tickling help?" His voice was seductive. She giggled again, as he tickled her ribs.

"Maybe…" She teased him. He tickled her belly. She giggled lauder.

"You are still a very tickly person." She blushed. "And you can still blush so easily." Zoisite laughed. Ami wrapped her hands on his upper body making a sweet hug and she put her head against his chest.

"Don't leave me ever again." She murmured as he was playing with her blue locks.

"I will not. I promise you." Her delicate smile gave him peace. "Ouch."

"What's wrong?" She spoke worryingly.

"Um, nothing… Just my back…" Ami stood up quickly. He stood up holding his back.

"Zoi, I am sorry…" She murmured.

"What? It is not your fault, dear." He smiled lovingly.

"I couldn't get you off the floor, so-"

"As I said, you don't need to apologise, its okay."  
"But I-" He laughed and kissed her intensely.

"I love you." He said caringly and kissed her forehead.

"Zoi…" A tear fell from her eye. "I love you too…" He tenderly wiped the tear from her cheek. Ami buried her face in his chest. "I missed your warmth."

A door bell rang. "I'm coming!" She was in kitchen, preparing cookies. She almost burned her hand while putting cookies into the oven. The bell was heard again. She took off her apron and leaped to the door. Opening them, she saw a smiling face of her most devoted cooking bunny (a guinea pig, actually), Usagi.

"Hello, Mako-chan!" She said happily.

"Usagi-chan, come in!"  
"What's all that flour on your face and hair? Are you cooking, Mako-chan?"

"Mmm." She nodded. Usagi squealed of joy. "Of course you can try my new chocolate cookies."

"Chocolate cookies? Arigato, Mako-chan!"

Usagi went behind Makoto into the kitchen. "Usagi..." Makoto began, turning to Usagi who was already eating first tour of cookies. Makoto smiled to her. "I… I believe I know why you are here."

"Um?" Usagi looked at her innocently.

"Ami didn't tell me what was with her, but she said you could put me something I don't want into my bag or something…" Makoto stayed imagined. "I wonder what…"

"Err…" Usagi mumbled. _Why is Ami-chan doing this? I-_

"Can you give that something to me now?" Makoto stopped her thoughts. "I mean, if I don't want it, you have to take it with yourself."

Usagi looked at her suspiciously. "Mako-chan, did you sleep at all this few days?"

She caught her gaze. It froze Usagi. She could see how Makoto's face was tired and dreadful behind the makeup she had put on. "Usagi-chan… I just baked and baked these cookies all the time… I wanted to distract my thoughts of sleeping…"

"You don't want to remember." She said softly.

"Of anything at all!" She practically screamed. "If every man I ever dated was dumping me so harshly because I had a trauma in my past life - thanks to that malicious man-"

"But Makoto-chan!"

"No, Usagi… I can't. I am sorry." She started to cry. "Please, would you go? I need some time alone."  
"Okay, I will go… But if you want to talk with me-"

"I'll call you, of course."

Usagi left Makoto's house, of course, but she did one thing of which Makoto could hate her. She put a nephrite onto a little tea table right before she left.

"Welcome! You need some amulets?"

It was a lovely evening. But not for everyone. Someone was hiding behind a tree and gazed at the young blond man and four teenage girls who giggled when he spoke.

Rei watched Jadeite. He quickly adopted the idea of working here. It was good to have some help in Shrine. But who will help her heart? She tried to talk to him and tried to meet him again. But it was too unbearable to even look at him, not only to talk to him. He was so kind and sweet, and many young girls already fell for him. She was utterly jealous and she did anything to rid of them. Once she had transformed herself into Sailor Mars and threatened to one girl that she will burn her if she ever come near to Jadeite. But she realized that somewhere in his heart he loves only her. All her hopes were on that, so she tried to calm herself with that when young girls were coming to the Shrine. _I can't burn them all. _

"Rei-chan, what's the matter?" Jadeite's voice was coming behind her. "You are spying on those boys?" Rei blushed to the deepest red, but didn't turn. She looked at the "boys" who were looking at amulets. They were cute, but too young and not him. Him, who was standing behind her, wondering what she was doing.

"It's none of your concern." She said harshly and hurried to her room. He looked at her until she entered her room.

"What's up to her?" Jadeite murmured.

"That's one tough woman, my granddaughter." Rei's grandfather said, showing up from nowhere. Jadeite almost jumped. "It will be hard for you to win her heart."

"What? I…" Her grandfather wasn't there anymore. "Strange. Really strange." Rei was a really stunning woman, but her temper and coldness was something he didn't like.

Yes, she was courageous, very proud and passionate person. A fiery one. So the coldness wasn't something like Rei. But why is she like that then?

She said to him that one thousand years passed and that he is awaken from dream. Jadeite doubted more and more into that. If he is reborn, or whatever, then other also are.

Jadeite was going back to the teenagers when he heard a scream. Some kind of a monster appeared. A youma. One of the girls was missing; he didn't see them, he only saw a youma standing in front of the teenagers. He rushed to help them and he took a broom in hurry and attacked the youma.

"Run!" He cried to the teenagers as he swoon the broom. He hit the youma successfully, but it didn't help. The youma hit him into his stomach and he hit with his head to the cold ground. He fainted because of the hit, so he didn't see Rei coming as Sailor Mars.

"Take him inside!" She said to some boys that were standing aside. As they were taking him inside, Rei was hoping he will think that he dreamed.

_I am falling. Falling slowly into the darkest pit. Why am I falling there? I don't want to fall into darkness. _

_That was my worst nightmare. And going through darkness all alone._

_But I am alone in my life. However, I am not good at being alone; I always hated to be alone. No one ever had the time to be with me. My mother died giving birth to me, my father always travelled to other parts of Jupiter and to other planets. He hated me for taking the woman he loved. So he was cold to me. I never had siblings, or cousins… Everybody said that loneliness is a curse of royalty. I tried to act more like a boy to win my father's heart. It didn't work. And I suppressed my feelings into rudeness and aggression towards men and everyone who tried to hurt me or my friends in any way. I found some friends after becoming senshi, but loneliness stayed my best friend. I looked at the flowers. They were melodically moving with the wind. This place was beautiful and peaceful. This was different from my planet where storms always hit. _

"_Hey, why are you sitting here alone?"_

_Someone stopped my thoughts rushing through my mind. I turned and saw my intruder. I jolted. It was a man, a young looking man with long curly brown hair and eyes as blue as wild river. He smiled friendly. He was extraordinary good-looking. I almost forgot that he asked me something, until he repeated. "I asked you why you are sitting here alone. You are Sailor Jupiter? Princess needs you in the castle."_

"_Yes, I am. And who are you?"_

_He grinned. "I am Nephrite, Prince Endymion's protector."_

Makoto woke up in the kitchen. She noticed that she fell asleep while making cookies. She practically lived again one moment from her past. "Oh God…" She murmured. "No…" As she imagined his face, her heart pounded and her skin shivered. "This is not possible."

A piece of nephrite glistened on the table where Usagi left it.

Rei screamed in pain as the youma wounded her shoulder with knife. Hot crimson blood appeared and she shivered. She hated the feeling of it. "Damn", she muttered angrily.

She didn't want to call anyone to help her.

"Sailor Mars, you better prepare yourself for another blast of water!" It yelled viciously. It hit her hard and she screamed again. What she could do? She felt so woundable and weak. Jadeite made her weak. She could do nothing about it, because she was so deeply in love.

But this youma will pay. To it, she could do anything. But to her love problems – nothing.

She smoothly jumped over its attack and hit it with her unwounded hand. "Burning mandala!" She cried, hitting youma's face and turning it into dust. Rei almost collapsed.

"It's finally over…" She stood up from the ground and went to room. Her shoulder ached badly and she hardly walked. The girl was lying where youma turned into dust.

At last she entered her room and collapsed on the bed.

Jadeite woke up. Not on purposely; he heard moaning and loud trembling. He looked up and decided that it was coming from Rei's room. He immediately jumped and rushed to her room. He didn't notice that he had been lying on the floor.

_Dream… Was I dreaming?_

Jadeite found her sleeping in her senshi outfit, shaking. She was all wet, like the rain was pouring on her for hours. He leaped closer to her. Then he noticed her wound – it was in a very bad shape, the blood covered a part of her suit and sheet.

"Why is she bleeding so fast?" He said to himself. "Sweetheart…" He took a part of his shirt and tied it against her shoulder. "One thing done. What to do with your shivering?" He gently pressed his palm against her forehead. "You are steaming in hot, dear." He quickly took of his clothes and then hers. "You'll need body heat." He lied closely next to her. "Just don't kill me in the morning." He muttered.

An unknown and in the same time known emotion rushed through him. His heart had beaten rapidly and his body shivered lightly.

"I loved you once, didn't I?"

He closed his eyes. A memory she thought he would never remember, shown itself to his closed eyes. He was so cold to her, even though he didn't want to. But he had to. Then he couldn't take it anymore and they fell in love.

It was entirely forbidden, but the time was like it stopped for them, so nothing else had mattered.

Then everything changed as he got caught by Beryl. He didn't want to forget her; forget his love for her and he would rather kill himself than forget. But Beryl tricked him; he was so weak, even weak to think. He was brainwashed and lost in hate and darkness.

_"Jed! Jed!" He heard someone calling him. "You are safe!" She was running. _

_She stopped running as she saw his gaze. Cold and ruthless, it ache her. "What happened, Jadeite?" Her lilac eyes looked at him carefully._

_"Traitor!" He yelled and rushed to her with his sword. She didn't move. She didn't want to move. She could feel the cold metal gripping the skin of her abdomen. Still standing, she caught his face with her hands. Tears filled her eyes. She lowered her hands and opened her mouth to say something._

_"I would never betray you." _

_He looked down. A little knife pierced through his heart. "But this is for your own good. The real you would never forgive yourself for the things you did." Those were her last words as he caught her before falling to the ground. He felt his life leaving him and her remembered her. He cried, looking at her dead body. Why couldn't he stop himself? Why? Why?_

_"I already can't forgive myself. I am sorry, fire heart." _

_And he fell on the ground, with her in his arms. _

He lost her so many years ago and he couldn't afford himself another lost. She stopped shaking and she finally slept peacefully.

Rei opened her eyes. The light of the sun was so irritating that she could not sleep anymore. Then she realized that there are somebody's hands wrapped around her abdomen. She shivered and carefully turned to see whose hands were on her abdomen.

"Jed!" She screamed in shock and jumped on the floor. Then she saw herself in her underwear and screamed again, more loudly. She saw her senshi suit on the sofa. "Oh, damn!" She muttered to herself.

"What's all that noise?" She heard Jadeite's voice as he turned in bed. He stood up and leaped closer to her. "Hey…" He said lightly. _She is going to kill me, as I thought._

"W-what is the meaning of t-this?" She said with an unsurely voice, trembling. She noticed the fabric wrapped against her shoulder. _My wound…_

He gently smiled and took her palm into his. She didn't resist, but her gaze was still careful. "Rei… You had a fever last night and your shoulder was badly injured… You were shaking and you were boiling, so I helped you with body heat" He smirked viciously. "And don't worry, nothing happened, _fire heart_."

She froze to the last two words he said. It was his nickname for her. He embraced her and he lowered his head to whisper something into her ear.

"I remember you…" He whispered softly and kissed her forehead. Rei couldn't hold her tears. "I am not going to leave you alone, never again." He kissed her, feeling tears in her mouth. Rei still cried, now even more tears were falling from her amethyst eyes. He removed the tears gently from each eye with his thumb.

"Don't… Don't disappear…"

"I am here, I am not going anywhere." Jadeite held her close. Then he smirked. "You never cried this much…"

"Jed!" She bit her lip. He laughed.

"No one ever dared to tease you."

"And you do it so smoothly." Rei growled. "Either you are foolish…"

"Or I am courageous." She laughed sweetly to his words.

"You can never change." Rei said softly. "And truly, I never cried this much for anyone…" She let a tear. "… But you…"

"I know." Jadeite placed a featherlike kiss on her forehead.

Rei suddenly noticed a clock on the table. "It is four in the morning!"

"Is that a problem?"

"I need to sleep… We need to sleep! In a few hours the gang will be here!" She was in panic. "But I can't sleep!"

"It's all right… And it's not like they will bump into your room and-"

"You don't know them, especially Usagi." Rei gazed at Jadeite sceptically.

"Let's sleep few more hours, dear." He said, almost uncaringly. "It will be all right… You will be very sleepy later…"

"You-" Before she could finish the sentence, Jadeite grabbed her and carried to the bed in his arms.

"Now sleep." He turned and went to the doors.

"Hey! Where are you going, Jed?"  
"You want me to stay and nuzzle with you?" Jadeite said, surprised. She growled, expressing her unsatisfactory with her going back to sleep.

"Of course I do, you idiot!" She said dejectedly. He leaped back to her and jostled into her bed. It was intimately, but it was cosy – to sleep in each other's arms.

"I knew that…" He smirked. "But will you sleep, then?"

"We'll see."

He laughed to her devious tone and moved her closer to him.

**P.S. ****Sorry if you think Ami's and Zoi's make-up was quick, but actually, it is not. It will get complicated later. -.-'**


	4. You can't always get what you want

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who alerted, faved and reviewed. :3 I appreciate it. Here's chap 3. Enjoy. n_n (Btw, this is the end of the Part 1.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3.**

**You can't always get what you want**

"We should go to Rei's place."

"I know. Just … Jed is there, right?"

"Yes. But he remembers you."

"I know. But it will be weird anyway."

Ami looked at Zoisite in worry. Jadeite was his friend, after all. He looked through the window. "Maybe he remembered… Let's go, it's a sunny day." She smiled gently, hoping that he will change his mind and let that panic go away. "Please… It will be all right."

"I hope so." He murmured as Ami kissed him onto cheek. It's been almost two weeks since Jed was awaken, and since then they didn't come to the Shrine. Rei begged them to come almost every day. Ami promised to come today. And it was weird that Jed still didn't remember all.

Ami and Zoisite were dating for a week and a half; since he came back. She wondered are they pushing their relationship too quickly; since one part of her is still on the weak board with her forgiving him. She couldn't let him go, no way. It would hurt her. Maybe more than anything else. She loved him too much.

"Zoi… I would love to slow down… I'm still not willing to forgive you wholly, I'm sorry…"

"I understand…" Zoisite smiled loosely. "At least you're letting me love you and apologise to you." Ami nodded lightly.

As they walked they saw Makoto and Minako not so far away from them, but still they weren't so close. "Sweetheart, see you in Shrine." Zoi quickly vanished.

"Zoi!" Ami raised her tone. "You don't even know where that is…"

"Hey, Ami-chan!" Minako and Makoto grinned happily. "Who was that guy that was walking beside you?"

_Ouch. They saw him, but didn't recognize him. That was good. _"Mako-chan, Minako-chan… Of whom you are talking about? Many people are walking here…" Ami smiled lightly. "Let's hurry, Rei will be angry." They both nodded to Ami and continued they way to the Shrine. Minako and Makoto talked and talked… About everything. Ami just was silent and listened to what was interesting. During the one uninteresting subject, she looked up. Zoi smiled to her. He was walking on the top of the wall - fence. Ami panicked and mimicked with her face that he will fall.

"I won't." He whispered. "Now walk and don't look at me." Ami blushed.

They finally got to the Shrine.

Rei was waiting for them. "Ami-chan…" She said in surprise. "You came." She said softly. "And whe-" Ami glared at her and lightly shook with her head.

"Mina-chan, Mako-chan…" She gave them a gentle smile. "Come in. Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun are already here."

Usagi's laughter filled the air as they entered. Mamoru tickled her and she laughed so sweetly and innocently. They all smiled and greeted the couple.

"Mina!" Usagi said joyfully. "I am so glad you are here."

"Why?" Minako asked. "Why we have this urgent meeting?"

"Because of me…" A familiar voice was coming from the door. The all turned, except Rei. Jadeite smirked on the door. "And us." He smoothly leaped to Rei. Minako's and Makoto's mouth were opened in shock, while Mamoru was grinning, Ami smiling and Usagi was squealing.

"W-what is this?" Minako asked. Her voice was almost angry. Makoto didn't say a thing. She was still in shock.

"Hmm, I wonder too, Venus."

Zoi bounded like an elf to Ami. She blushed as he hugged her from the back. Makoto wanted to kick him into face, but Zoisite effortlessly escaped it.

"You didn't change, Jupiter." He smiled mockingly.

"Neither did you, Zoisite." Makoto grimaced. She wanted to erase that smile from his face. But she caught Ami's gaze.

"Mako-chan… Please." Ami's voice was pleading.

"Ami…"

"I know you want to kill him, or hurt him, but please don't!" Ami cried, but she wasn't aware of her tears immediately. "He won't harm me…" She turned and threw herself into Zoisite's arms. He softly kissed her forehead.

"You are very sensitive when it comes for him." Minako said, astonished. Ami blushed to the highest tone of red that her cheeks could show.

"And Jadeite…" Zoisite turned. "You remembered?"  
"Yes."

"What occurred?" Mamoru asked, sitting on the sofa with Usagi. Jadeite pointed at Rei's right shoulder. On her wound, that was sealed with his shirt.

"She was very clever and fought against youma alone."  
"Rei-chan, when?" Usagi growled.

"Yesterday… She became ill, because youma hit her with water blasts and I helped her. By that, I remembered all."

"Aw, how sweet is that!" Usagi giggled. Makoto and Minako glared at her.

"Still, we don't trust you. None of you." Makoto said carefully. "And if any of you hurt them, be sure that we will punish you."

Then, all of a sudden, Makoto ran out. Everyone looked at her in revelation. "She seems that she remembers something." Luna said, sitting on a couch.

"Luna! When did you get here?" Usagi asked.

"We just came." She pointed at Artemis.

"Minako-chan… You seem to remember something…" Usagi turned to Minako. Minako jerked.

"Well… Just some glimpses of your meetings with Mam-… Endymion. And us as princesses of our planets."

"Oh…"

* * *

Makoto ran and ran, until she saw a bench under the Japanese cherry in Rei's garden. She entered it and sat on the bench. She sighed and decided to lounge it. She closed her eyes and another memory showed in her mind.

"_When I am going to see you again, princess?" He said with irresistible smile that made her forget everything. _

"_I don't know, I-" He gently caught her hand. She grasped. _

"_I think I love you."_

"Why would you love me?" She cried. "It just hurts more."

_I saw him. I was so glad. He was alive. I rushed to him, I wanted to feel his warmth, taste his lips… _

_I heard Reye's voice calling after me. "Don't! It could be a trap!" I didn't care. _

_Serenity was dead, Endymion too… _

_I opened my mouth as I came nearer. "Neph, you a-" Something had strike me in my back, something cold. It was a blade. I fell to the ground. I tried to look who strike me. It was a woman with long black hair. I didn't know her. She grinned cruelly and leaned to me, to my ear. _

"_He never loved you; neither had he cared about the alliance." She whispered. I could not suspend my tears._

"_Lie!" I hissed and somehow I managed to get up. I took out my sword and attacked that woman. She escaped my attack and laughed. _

"_Look." She said, pointing to Nephrite, who was fighting with…Moon soldier? "No. It can't be… No…" I felt another hit into my back. _

"_Foolish and naïve princess…" I never thought I would be like that. It was all because I fell in love. But it wasn't over yet. I turned and hit the woman with my sword. _

"_Maybe… But you will die first." I hissed to her. She fell to the ground. _

_I turned and looked at Nephrite. My heart hurt more and more, so I looked away. The pain was slowly taking my liveliness; I fell on my knees. In some moment, Nephrite turned and saw me. His eyes weren't like I remembered them. They were empty and furious. A wave of pain filled my body and I screamed. I grasped my abdomen with my hands. Then I saw blood, my blood on my hands. I looked up again. He was standing in front of me. His eyes still empty, but there were not trace of fury. I was almost lying on the ground because of pain, but I still managed to sit somehow. I screamed once more, louder and with cry. I looked at my hands again. Then I saw a teardrop bursting on my hand. I looked up. He was kneeling, his sword on the ground. His eyes filled with crystalline tears and life. _

"_Hey… Sitting alone again?" His smile was sad. "I am glad you didn't… Oh God, I am glad you didn't get to me…" He slowly took the blades out of my back. I cried. "Why you were so stupid? You never act-" He stopped and kissed my forehead. Then he looked at my abdomen. "Why is…" He looked clearly into my eyes. "No!" He yelled. "Why where you-" I fell to the ground. I couldn't sit anymore. He took me into his arms and I heard his heartbeat. It could put me asleep. _

"_I… I…" I closed my eyes. I could not hear his heartbeat anymore._

"_No… Don't leave me…I love you…" He whispered. _

Makoto was sleeping on the bench. If she was awake, she could hear footsteps coming to her. Nephrite kneeled in front of her. He smiled blissfully as he moved hair from her eyes. He kissed her lips softly. Makoto gasped and opened her eyes. Nephrite caressed her cheek. He smiled, and kissed her again, now strongly. He moved his lips from hers and she puffed. Makoto looked at him clearly and she slapped him. Hard.

"Ouch! What-" Makoto hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to make sure you are real."  
"By slapping my face?"  
"Yes. But it was also because of what you did to me."

He sighed. "I am sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"How did you…?"

"I left a piece of nephrite in your house." Usagi said, smiling. "As you where remembering, he was gradually coming back to life."

"Like Zoi and me did." Jadeite added. "Only-" Rei clutched his hand. He remembered Minako. She was coming to them, so she didn't hear him. She was typing on the mobile phone.

"Anybody knows why this is happening?" Minako asked. They all turned. The cell phone started ringing. Minako apologised herself and picked up the phone. "Hello. Yes, it is. Well, not-" She growled. "I'm coming right away." Minako looked at her friends. "I am sorry, but I have to go." She ran quickly through stairs.

"Do you think she will ever remember, Mamo-chan?" Usagi said sadly to Mamoru, who was standing behind her. He embraced her and placed a tender kiss onto her head.

"I hope she will, Usako."

"I…" Rei murmured. "I don't remember what happened with Mina and Kunzite…"

"I also don't remember." Makoto added.

"Me too..." Ami sighed heavily. "It appears that we still haven't remembered all."

"Usagi… You remember everything?" Makoto asked her. "Would you tell us what happened to them?"  
"Um… I would." She sighed deeply.

"Perhaps we could, we know Kunzite's side of story…" Jadeite grinned happily.  
"Sort of…" Zoisite added.

"Minako and Kunzite met before anyone of us met. I mean, I knew her, and you girls all did, but you" Usagi pointed at the men. "You didn't."

"Continue." Jadeite nodded and grinned happily.

"She always wanted to see Earth, like me. So one day we succeeded to escape from palace on the Moon…"

"_Ditty, I hope they won't catch us…" Serenity gasped. "Because I don't want to be grounded, the ball is next week!"_

"_Why Serenity would you think that?" She smiled recklessly. "They won't catch us. They think that we are on Venus. Don't worry." Ditty sat on the grass. "You will be on the ball, like I will too." She breathed the air and sighed lightly. "It's so lovely here… I would love to stay here forever."_

"_Mmm!" Serenity nodded. "Look at the flowers! There are not kinds of this on Venus or Earth."  
"I agree. And it's very lively here." Serenity threw herself onto grass next to Ditty. _

A thunder hit near the garden and they all jumped. Soon another one hit, same loudness and the same place.

"That wasn't a good sign." Rei said with stern voice. "It hit the same twice."

"Rei-chan, you scare me with that tone!" Usagi grumbled, clutching Mamoru's hand. Ami gasped and Zoisite immediately grasped her hand.

"I'm afraid it really wasn't, Usagi." Rei continued. "But-" The thunder had strike again, but this time more loudly. Rei jumped and leaped into Jadeite. "This is not good at all!" She tried to sound calm.

"An enormous storm is coming." Jadeite added. He held Rei close to him. "…Dangerous storm for all of us..."

* * *

**AN**: Hope you liked it. :P It's kinda short... -.-'


	5. Dream or reality?

AN:This one is long. SailorCopperOwl, thanks for your wonderful reviews. n-n I reread this chap (I wrote this almost 3 months ago... u-u), and you'll see that Mamo-chan gave Zoi his clothes. -.-' Anyways, enjoy people. ;)

**Part Two**

**Chapter 4.**

**Dream or reality?**

The water purified me and gave me the feeling of peace. But it soon faded away and all I could think about was suicide. I knew that rational part of my mind died that night. That one part and I wanted to finish the other one.

One day I came close to the edge of a cliff. As I said goodbye to my miserable life, I felt something. Something for what even my other part of brain wouldn't kill its body. Not for another nine months.

* * *

I looked at the smiling baby. I knew it was his. There was no doubt. And I also knew it was conceived that night. The night I was supposed to die. When I was left there, half naked, scared and all alone…

And thinking only of suicide…

Somewhere deep inside me, I still was desperately in love with him. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, it was true. I loved him, as much I always did… So I hated myself.

"Mmm!" The baby protested. Like it knew what I was thinking about. I scattered my thoughts and gazed at the baby. I realised I didn't give a name to her yet. Her big, still blue eyes looked at me in curiosity. "I haven't given you a name yet." She smiled lively.

"Mmm…" She gestured in agreement. She smiled again. She was… She learned how to smile so early. And her smile was so full of life… Life. Zoe.

"Zoe." I said softly. "Your name will be Zoe. Do you like it?" I asked with delicate smile. She laughed. Zoe laughed. "Zoe…" I repeated happily. But then I gasped. I realised that it sounded like his name.

Like Zoi.

* * *

Her curly blue hair appeared like it was dancing on the wind. I laughed to her innocent child-playing with everything that was moving on the ground. She observed every movement of beetles and other small creatures.

"Sweetheart, be careful." I said softly as she saw something moving in bushes. I looked at the sky. It was sunny. But the sunshine was just a mask of an oncoming storm. Then something caught my eye. I walked nearer to the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, I felt a warm little hand in mine. Zoe's hand.

"Mmm!" She protested, frowning. She was so smart; learning how to walk, write, read… Before any child at her age could. Like her brother did. I imagined her brother and her together. But she didn't talk. I didn't know why she wasn't talking.

"He would be six now…" I burst into tears as I remembered her brother… He was the same age as she was… When he died. When he was killed. She clutched my hand once again. Her big green eyes, green as her father's, begged me to come back, to go home.

"I…" My throat was aching, my body trembling. I wanted to stay with her. But I couldn't anymore. I had to go. "Zoe… I am so sorry."

I let her hand and went to the edge. "Don't move from that place, sweetie…" I said, not looking to her. I didn't want to see those green eyes.

"I hope I will see you again, my love. The real you." I muttered to the wind that was rubbing my face. The storm was near. I hesitated, but I turned to see my daughter one last time. "I am sorry, Zoe."

As I said those last words, I threw myself into abyss. I could hear a loud cry from Zoe.

"Mamma!"

* * *

She cried, waking up. _I wish I was able to… Save you… Mother…_

Zoe stood up, shaking lightly. She caught her reflection in the massive mirror. She gasped, observing her face. Moving her palm through lips, nose and facial skin, she stopped at the eyes.

"I hate…" She mumbled. "Those eyes…" Zoe closed them, moving her right palm to her hair. "I hate my hair too…" She played with her blue curls.

"Zoe!"

"Are you all right?"

She heard voices calling for her from the other side of her door.

* * *

"We should go inside!" Nephrite stated. "Or we will be soaked!" The rain started pouring. They all ran inside, except…

"Ami!" Zoisite called her. She stayed on the rain. He was confused, but then he realised. A big grin appeared on his face, as he ran back to her. Ami smiled when she saw him, all drenched; his hair ruined (for that he would usually be furious). But he was grinning happily.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked.

He bit his lip slowly and smirked. "You…" He caught her hands with his. He pulled his body closer to hers and kissed her gently. "My water nymph..." She giggled, playing with his wet hair.

"Your hair…"  
"Never mind that…" Zoisite said efficiently. Then his lips once again trapped hers in adoring kiss. "Now we should go inside… You could catch a cold." Ami's grin stretched from ear to ear and she started to laugh.

"You are worried about me…" She caught his hair again with her fingers and wrapped it around them.

"You know I couldn't…" Ami said, still grinning. "But you could!" She remembered, grabbing his hand with hers and taking them into run to the Shrine.

"Hey you love-birds..:" Nephrite smirked at the door. Ami blushed while Zoisite glared at him.

"You're soaking!" Rei said with a groan. Then she went to wardrobe and took out some towels and gave them to still-blushing Ami and Zoisite, whose face expression hinted puzzlement.

"Can Usa continue?" Makoto asked them as they made their way to the black sofa on the end of the room. They quickly nodded in yes. Rei sat with Jadeite on the floor, while Makoto and Nephrite sat together on sofa next to Zoisite and Ami. Mamoru stood and Luna went to Ami's lap. Usagi sat on the chair in front of them all.

"Well… We had a nice afternoon in Elysion city… But it got darkened. So we didn't know where to go…"

"_We're lost, aren't we" Ditty said to Serenity. "Are you sure this was the right way?" Serenity looked at the little silver device in her hand. _

"_I… We should be on a right way."_

"_Look what we have here!" _

_Serenity and Ditty turned. A group of men was observing them. The one who spoke was surely drunk. _

"_Ditty!" Serenity clutched her hand in fear. "Now I miss those fighting lessons I skipped almost every morning!"_

"_You got me, princess." She smiled softly. Ditty pushed her hand into her pocket, searching for her transform pen. She gasped, not feeling anything in her pocket. "Oh no!" She murmured. "I've left it…" _

"_Look at these two lovely girls… You're lost? Maybe we could help you…" The slimy (drunk) man said to his friend who grinned viciously. _

_"We don't need help, sir!" Ditty started with strong voice. "We are not far away from our home…"_

_"Oh, I bet you are, miss. You don't sound or look like a human girl…" He leaped closer. Serenity started to tremble, Ditty tried to look calm. But she panicked inside._

"_I assure you, 'sir'-" Ditty let Serenity's hand and punched the man into his face. He fell on the ground. "That I am." She grinned. "Sere, let's go…" They turned._

_The man stood up and he wanted to grab Ditty and Serenity, but suddenly somebody's hand punched him into another side of his face that wasn't hit before. Ditty and Serenity turned in surprise to see what (who) made a painful cry. A young man who hit the slimy guy was smiling happily as he saw Ditty's face._

"_That's not the way you threat a lady." The man turned to Serenity and Ditty. "You always get into trouble." He said, still smiling so irresistibly. Serenity was confused; the pale gray-blue-eyed man knew her guardian and friend. _

_They didn't see the other man coming from behind of Serenity. Just as he was so close, a loud cry was coming from his mouth too. _

"_Anybody want some more?" _

_A young man with ebony hair and dark blue eyes said furiously. The other men disappeared. _

"_Are you all right?" He said to Serenity, bowing and kissing her hand. She blushed deeply. _

"_Um… I a-am." She murmured._

"_Good." He grinned._

"_I missed you so much!" Ditty said, running to azure-eyed man. He took her hands into his and kissed them._

"_Dita… I missed you even more."_

_Serenity looked in surprise at them, her mouth opened widely. "Wha-"_

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto broke her story. "They already met in your story!"

Mamoru smirked happily. "Usako, dear, you're talking of our first meeting."  
"Do I?" She said, blushing to deepest pink. "Um, gomen-nasai… But those little features are all I know about them…" She started crying. Mamoru clutched her hand and wiped her tears slowly.

"Usagi-chan…" Usagi looked up. Rei was smiling gently to her, clutching her free hand. "It's all right…" Makoto joined and clutched her hand too.

"Minako...I want her to be happy…" Usagi said through tears. "They knew each other longer than we…" A tear split on Makoto's and Rei hand.

"Princess…" The generals moved closer to Usagi. "They will find their way as they did so many years ago…" Nephrite said. Usagi stood up and took her bag. She pulled out a piece of kunzite.

"His soul is trapped here…" As Usagi murmured those words, she ran out from Hikawa Shrine and the rain stopped.

* * *

"Zoe-chan!" A feminine voice called. Zoe felt like she didn't care, nothing was important in this world. No more. She went back to her bed when sudden boom was heard from the door. A small bunch of people fell on the ground with the door.

Zoe gazed at people in surprise.

"I said she is all right!" A tall, blonde young woman with purple eyes said. "This was absolutely unnecessary…" She grimaced.

"Nanu-chan! I think it was absolutely necessary… Just look at her!" A pink-haired girl with fiery red eyes protested. "She cried! Her eyes are sore of crying!"

"Chibiusa!" Nanu gazed at the pink girl. "I still-"

"Girls!" Zoe stopped their argument. "And you," she pointed at the two men standing on the door (literally); ebony-haired man and silver-haired man. "You aren't helping, useless-"

"Oi!" The ebony-haired one said.

"We don't do girly talks… Right, Yuki?" The silver-haired added, a big grin appearing on his face.

"Helios!" Chibiusa cried. "I-"

"Usa…" Zoe started the sentence with the soft voice. "I want to go back."

Chibiusa grasped Zoe's hand. "Are you sure? It could reflect on your future… And ours…"

"Do you really want to live like this, Chibiusa?" Zoe looked directly at Chibiusa's reddish eyes. "To run and hide 'til the rest of your long life… If it ever ends… Never seeing your parents again…" Her tone was distant and cold. "You know what? I'm sick of all that hiding and running."

"Zoe-chan, are you sure?" Nanu asked softly. Zoe looked at her. She saw Yuki's and Helios' worried faces behind Nanu.

"Do you really want this kind of future for Ren, Usa-chan?" She asked Chibiusa, ignoring Nanu's question. "Or you, Nanu, Yuki… For Miko?"

"But-"

"She's right." Chibiusa interrupted. "I was consulting this already…"

"What?" They all said, except Helios and Zoe.

"She was already reckless enough to travel back through time. Twice." Helios grinned. "And I love her for that. My brave girl."

"I met all of them." She said gently. "…Zoe, I will let you the key..." Chibiusa said carefully.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Minako tramped on the sidewalk. She was talking on her mobile phone, holding her sketches in free hand and two bags on shoulder. "Can't you… Can't you just change that? I know, the rain just stopped and-" Minako growled inside. "Listen, I am not in a position to do that!" She yelled on the phone. She stopped walking and hung up in fury. She continued walking while typing something onto her phone.

_This is a promise we will see each other again. _

An unfamiliar voice said inside her mind. Minako shook her head. _What was that? _She asked herself and continued walking.

A loud sound of the car was heard. Minako was standing on the middle of the road. She looked on her left side; a car was heading to her and she couldn't move. It was already too close to her. In that one little moment, when she thought that she could die; a sudden grip on her arm pulled her to the other side of the road.

She hit the ground with her head.

_I will never break that promise. _

A strong light woke her up. Minako found herself lying in bed in big white room. She felt something on her right hand. It ache her. She reared herself and her mind felt dizzy. She looked at her hand. There was a needle attached to it.

"You hit the asphalt with your head when I pushed you..."

A restrained voice said. Minako looked up to see who said that. Her gaze met a pair of gray-blue eyes. The man was frowning. "But at least you are not on some autopsy desk right now."

"Arigatou…" Minako said. Her voice was cracked. She observed closely the man who saved her life. He wasn't frowning right now. He was looking outside the window so he didn't see that she was observing him. His hair was light silver blond and neck-long, his incisively eyes were soft as he smiled to something he saw outside. And he was tall, very tall. The first thing she thought after her observation is that he was handsome.

Minako quietly giggled as she imagined how hard it would be if she ever tries to kiss him. The giggle wasn't quiet enough to him not to hear it, so he turned to her. Somehow he seemed that she saw him somewhere before.

"I stayed with you because I didn't want to leave you alone here… I'm sorry if it is-"

"No, it's okay…" She said with a warm smile. Her smile was so radiant to him. So familiar… He felt like once long ago the same smile made him happy when he was frustrated about the war… _Wait, what war?_ He asked himself. The word seemed so meaningless, and yet, like it was completely full of meaning to him. Strange things developed in his head since he saw this young girl standing in the middle of the road, while car was heading to her. She could have stayed dead on the place, because she was too close to the car. He knew he could get killed, but that wasn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that this complete stranger stays alive. At any cost.

"Um, my name is Aino Minako… And since you saved my life, can I know yours?" As she was saying, she blushed. Her blush was so innocent… And cute. Cute was the word that appeared in his mind. He was smiling inside.

"I... I don't know my name." His voice was almost mute. "I was found this morning in the alley. I don't remember anything. They just let me from the hospital when I saved you." He said, looking through the window again. He managed to gaze at Minako, and as he turned, he caught a sad look on her face.

"I am so sorry…" She murmured.

"I'll be all right… It's just amnesia." His smile was a fake smile. But like she cared? She was just a stranger. _A stranger you felt you needed to save. _A voice in his head was so irritating. He growled.

"What's the matter?" She asked, almost jumping out of the bed.

"No!" He practically yelled. "Don't get out! You were unconscious for almost three hours!" He rushed to her and clutched her hand with his. "I don't remember anything, but when … I know it will sound crazy, but I felt like I needed to save you… And when I look at you, you seem so familiar… Your smile…"

And then it stroked her.

"Don't touch me… And don't play those tricks with me, general." Her voice was harsh. "I don't know how you are alive, but-"

"Mina-chan!" A voice said happily as a blond figure opened the door. Usagi.

"Usagi! The slimy Dark kingdom's general is clutching my hand!" Minako yelled. The man turned and caught Usagi's gaze. Usagi gasped.

"It's impossible…" She murmured, almost forgetting about Minako. "Minako, calm down…" She said, coming slowly to her. She caught Minako's hand. "You… Who ever you are, stay calm too."

"Usagi-chan, look at him! It is Kunzite!" Minako said, feeling like she was the only one who knew who the tall man is. _Or was. _The small voice inside her added. But she ignored it.

"No… I don't know…" She took out something from her bag. "It's still here…" She murmured, looking at the lightly pink stone. "Tell me how!" She was saying to the stone. The stone started to shine. Kunzite groaned and fell on the floor.

"Usagi, what did you do?" Minako said. Usagi didn't say a thing. "Usagi, what did you do?" The stone turned into dust.

"I…" She couldn't look at Minako. "I don't know." She tried Kunzite's pulse. The heart was beating in strong rhythm. "He will be all right…" Usagi murmured.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He saw a worried, and yet in the same time terrified gaze from Minako. Usagi stayed surprised. "This fast?" She grimaced.

"Yet, you know I am different from the rest." He said, grinning.

"Explain." Usagi's grimace faded and a small smile covered her features. Minako's face was covered with puzzlement. _What the-?_

"It went wrong… I don't know how, but when you talked about…" He looked at Minako, his eyes were kind. "She doesn't remember, right?"

"No." She sighed. "If it makes Minako happy, then-"

"Hey!" Minako growled. "Don't act like I am not here!" _And what are you talking about?_

"Minako, I am sorry for this…" He said, putting his palm onto Minako's forehead. "Sleep." Minako collapsed on the bed before she could do anything.

"If she doesn't… If her subconscious self doesn't want me, then better she doesn't know anything." His voice was bitter. "I will love her until the day I die, even though she will never be aware of it."

"Don't say that…" Usagi murmured. "She-"

"She can't!" He protested. "Princess… I don't want her to feel that pain all over again…" He coughed in politeness. "It happened this morning… When you talked to other generals and senshi about Di-… Minako and me in our past life. It was because you all wanted me back and especially you, princess… You wanted her to be happy. But it went wrong; I was reborn, but as a man I was before Beryl captured me again. The part that remembered everything from his past life was still in the stone." He sighed, looking at Minako who slept so peacefully. "So I was divided on two… I was confused; walking out from hospital… Not knowing anything about myself. And when I saw her, on that road… It was like I connected with the part of me in the stone. I wanted to save her, and I did." He moved closer to Minako. He touched her face. He lowered his head closer to hers and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek.

"And she remembers Zoisite and Ami as lovers… Nephrite and Makoto, Rei and Jadeite too…" Usagi muttered.

"Her subconscious pushed the memory of me so hard, that she remembers me just as a traitor and a killer." Kunzite moved closer to Usagi. "I am a killer to her. Nothing more." He said through teeth. "And, princess-"

"Please, call me Usagi." She smiled serenely.

"Um, all right pri-… Usagi. Look closely to me. How old do I look?"

"Erm… Are you serious?"

"I mean…" He started nervously. "I feel as old as I was six years ago… I feel like-"

"Strangely, you look the same as you did, when I look at you closely."

"Usako, the girls will-" Mamoru stopped the sentence when he saw Kunzite. "Kunzite…" He said, coming closer.

"My prince…" Kunzite instantly bowed.

"Please, don't… We're normal people now." He grinned, tapping Kunzite's shoulder. "Call me Mamoru." Kunzite sighed in silence.

"Mamo-chan, he just asked me…-"  
"Pri-… Mamoru, do I look older than I did six years ago?" Mamoru looked closely at him. "I was divided in two parts; one was this body and… Well, we could say mind, before Beryl took me again and other part was my memories of everything happened to me before six years ago-"

"You do look the same. Like you are 25. Do you feel like that?"  
"Yes."

"Interesting… I think it's because you didn't fully reborn… Everyone else is six years older."

A sudden moan made them turn to Minako. She twirled in bed. Kunzite immediately grasped her hand. "What's happening?" He raised his tone, as she moaned again, louder.

In Minako's head the memories and her mind struggled. Conscious against subconscious. Heart against rational mind.

* * *

"_This is wrong, and you know it."_

"_I know. And I would never want to change it." She grinned. "Love is the poison and there is no cure for it."_

"_If there was, I would never take it." He kissed her lips eagerly. "This is so wrong…" He teased; his voice captivating. "But it's the most right thing I've ever done." Another kiss he placed on her lips. This was gentle and longer. _

"_For me too…" _

_

* * *

_

Rei entered the room with Jadeite.

"Jadeite!" Kunzite called him, grinning.

"I wondered when you would show up." Jadeite laughed, shaking his friend hand. Minako moaned again. Kunzite touched her face.

"You put her asleep, can't you-?"

"No." He said, not moving his eyes from Minako. "I didn't… It should be a normal sleep, but its like-"

"She is remembering." Rei said, leaping to other side of the bed.

"Princess Reye…" Kunzite said softly.

"Rei… Just Rei..."

"Kunzite!" Nephrite grinned cheerfully, standing on the door. A smell of just-baked muffins filled the room. Makoto smiled, holding a basket with muffins. "So… I never thought she would love to see you again…"  
"She didn't." Kunzite said swiftly.

"What?" Nephrite said in disbelief. "So how-"

Kunzite sighed. "You all sort of wanted me back…"

"Oh…" He murmured. "But I am glad to see you, old friend." Nephrite smiled.

"I am glad too…" Kunzite murmured.

Nephrite grimaced. "Um, isn't there too many of us in one room?"

Mamoru growled. "Did anyone notice what I am wearing?"  
"You always have that-" Jadeite grinned. "Doctor's clothes?" Now he grimaced.  
"You are a doctor?" Nephrite smiled. "That's wonderful! You never talked about that when we were stones…"

"Thanks to me, you all can be here." Mamoru smirked.

A sound of opened door made them all turn. Zoisite was smiling radiantly. "Hello everyone…"

"Zoi-kun!"

"Where's Ami-chan?" Usagi asked, not noticing Ami behind him.

"She had to stay on college for her final's results. She didn't want me to wait for her, so she'll come in half an' hour."

"You've grown." Kunzite said to Zoisite.

"He's not full of hormones anymore." Nephrite teased.

"That's right. So I won't react." Zoisite glared at him. "How is she?"

* * *

Ami was sitting on the chair, nervously tapping with her fingers on the desk.

"Mizuno Ami!" A low voice called her name. Ami stood up, trembling. "Congratulations, dear. Here's your test." A man in his late forties gave her a smile. "You've passed."

Ami couldn't sustain her happiness. She grinned and looked at the test.

_Girls will be so happy when I tell them that I passed. _She thought. _And Zoi too…_

The sidewalk was full with people and Ami barely walked through them. She glanced at the passage and all of the sudden she remembered; she can get to the hospital through it. She smiled softly and went through. The loudness of people mysteriously faded and she felt like she heard something. Something not normal, something unnatural… She turned; the taste of the fear was trapped in her throat. Nothing was there. Another movement was on the opposite side. Ami gasped silently. She pulled her hand into her bag and clutched her transforming pen. Out of nowhere, she heard a wicked giggle. Soon after, Ami heard footsteps coming to her.

"How dare you to use your little precious pen, princess!" A woman appeared, her blue eyes piercing Ami.  
"I don't know-"

"Don't play you little games with me… They won't work on me, like they did on him…" She was few centimetres from Ami. "I know who you are…" She took out a knife. "And that's why I am going to end your meaningless life…"

* * *

Mamoru was checking Minako's pulse and observed her. "She will be all right." Mamoru frowned lightly. "Stay with her."

"Ami isn't here yet…" Makoto murmured. Zoisite was sitting on the chair, his mind deep in his thoughts.

"Zoi-kun?" Usagi asked, looking at him. He gazed straight to her, but his eyes weren't blinking at all. "Are you all right?"

"Ami…" He whispered. "She…" His voice broke. "Usagi-san, Mamoru…" His voice swiftly moved from whisper to an almost shout. "I don't know, any of you… Please, we got to help her...!"

* * *

Ami looked at the woman who attacked her. She didn't recognise her face. But something in her mind told that her she knows her. But the voice was familiar…

"Oh, you obviously don't remember me…" The woman smirked; it was hard to realise was it a joyful or a disappointed smirk. "Well, it doesn't matter." She said indifferently. She moved her knife to Ami's head. "You'll be dead before you could remember."

Ami hated to feel helpless. She clutched stronger her pen. _Mercury… _The woman attacked her with her knife, but Ami succeeded to skip it. Maniacally she attacked until Ami was in the dead end; she hasn't got anywhere to go.

"You are mine now." As the woman said, her eyes glistened. "Hold her. And take her energy out." A black sort of chain appeared and it strongly pressed Ami's neck and her waist. Ami felt her bag falling from her hand. The woman prepared to attack her. With instinct, Ami succeeded to pull out her pen out before the bag fell and stop the knife with it. The pen held the knife for few moments. But then it started to crack. It broke and pieces of it fell to the ground. The woman smirked. "Worthless piece of Mercurian magic."

A tear fell from Ami's eye as the chain pressed her harder; she felt it draining her energy. What she can do now?

The woman took her knife and attacked Ami, sure in her victory. All of a sudden, a light appeared from the broken pen; shining water pushed the woman and she hit the wall. The chain was still pressing her and she could sense her life energy was at the minimum. She closed her eyes.

The sound of the unexpected hit and braking iron made her open her eyes. She saw Zoisite's concerned gaze as he broke the iron with his sword. He was in his Shitennou uniform. Ami didn't try to wonder how; she was too tired. Zoisite caught her drained body as the chain released her. A movement of his lips (she couldn't hear the words) put her onto sleep.

The woman watched them. She growled and turned to escape.

"You got nowhere to go." Jupiter said bitterly. The woman turned – she wanted to go through other alley. But there was a masked man in tuxedo suit. He grinned as he shook his head.

"Who are you?" A voice behind her asked her. She turned back. Moon was frowning.

"Oh…" The woman said in surprise, playing with her long purple hair. "Isn't it the Lunar whore herself?" Tuxedo Mask grabbed her from the back.

"I forbid you to talk like that with her!" He growled, gripping her neck.

"Let her…" Moon said carefully. The woman grinned.

"The prince… Wonderful…"

"Ruby." Zoisite's stern voice called her. She turned. "What the hell are you doing here?" He scowled. Moon gasped as she remembered who the woman standing in front of her was.

"Impossible!" Tuxedo said. Ruby bit her lip in satisfactory.

"I have been passing by… I couldn't believe that she has another life…" She started to laugh. "And I couldn't watch her anymore when I saw you came back to life." Her laugh stopped with the last word. "And returned back to her…" She said through her teeth. She swirled her knife. Then she looked at Ami who was unconscious in Zoisite's arms. In anger, she tossed the knife in Ami's direction. Without hesitation, Zoisite stopped it with his hand before it was in Ami's chest. The knife cut his hand's flesh and he started to bleed. But he didn't let a sound. Not even the slightest moan. Zoisite looked at Ruby carefully for few moments. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. He threw the knife on the ground, his blood covering it wholly.

"Go before I kill you!" Zoisite threatened; his voice at the edge. He didn't even look at her.

She smiled and leaned to him. "One day you will kill her in my name." She whispered, licking her lips. No one could hear her except Zoisite. "I promise you that." She disappeared into thin air. Zoisite panted.

"What did she say?" Mamoru's worried question came as he transformed back.

"Nothing that was important." Zoisite said quickly. His clothes changed to black trousers and shirt that Mamoru gave him.

"Let me look at your hand." Mamoru said softly.

"Never mind me…" He looked disturbingly at Ami. He gently put her on the ground. Mamoru looked first at her.

"Zoi-kun…" Usagi started, her senshi fuku changing to her clothes. Makoto was right behind her.

"Who was that woman?" Makoto growled. Zoisite sighed lightly, looking at Mamoru and Ami.

"She was one of Beryl closest friends… And one of four of the second Endymion's guard…"

* * *

**AN**: Do you like it? :o Anyone wonders who is Zoe? (It's obvious, I know. But it has to be) -.-' Since I gave you the whole chap 4 (I didn't split it), I really have to start working my best on chap 6 (where I stuck... T_T)... Damn the writing block! :C Oh, and, as for the beginning... I hope it's not too harsh. I wrote it (and got the rough sketch for the rest) when I was in language school this summer and there was no one from my country and I didn't met anyone (yet) and I felt so lonely. Strange things can come up when you feel lonely. :S


	6. Life of the water

**AN: **Oi! Writer's block for this story has finally died! I'm so sorry for the long update!

**Chapter 5.**

**Life of the water**

**

* * *

**

_Her purple hair fluttered on the wind as the destroyed world full of chaos raged behind her. She grinned wickedly as she observed the killing between Earthlings and Silver Alliance._

_Everyone was dying; Lunars, Venusians, Marsians, Jupiterians, Neptunian, Uranusians, Plutonians, Saturnians… My people… _

_All because we had to fell in love with earthlings… _

_I took my sword and I ran to the woman who destroyed us. She began to laugh as she saw me._

"_Oh… You came to play, little Mercurian concubine?" She said with bitter laugh. "You little sadistic taker of earth people?" She moved closer. "But guess what…" She whispered. "In the end, he likes only his species…" I knew I could not let myself go to kill her after she said that. It was too quick and too irrational for me. So I didn't move. She bit her lower lip and smirked happily. _

Zoisite quietly gasped while Mamoru was stitching his hand. His thoughts weren't in living room of Ami's apartment; they were in bedroom where Usagi and Makoto looked after still unconscious Ami.

"They just stay unconscious, ne?" Nephrite smirked flippantly.

"It's not funny…"Zoisite muttered.

"Even I don't…" Jadeite sighed, looking at Zoisite's hand.

"I'm sorry… I wanted to cheer you up, guys…" Nephrite muttered. A silence appeared.

"Rei stayed with Minako and Kunzite?" Mamoru broke the silence.

"Yes." Jadeite sat on the sofa.

"That's good." He sighed. "You can move now, Zoisite."

"_You don't want to play with me…" She smiled. "Or you do?" She played with her knife. "But, dear slut… I don't want to play with you." Her face grimaced as she sighed. "I'm too tired… Maybe you could play with him?" A devious laugh escaped her mouth when she pointed at Zoisite. My heart rushed to him, but my body stood still. Because I saw his eyes. His usually warm green eyes that glistened every time when I would meet him were dark. He smiled sadistically as he rushed to me with his sword. I escaped his attack in the last second. I remembered how Minerva died, rushing carelessly to Nephrite. Or Reye; even though she said to Minerva that star gazer Shitennou wasn't on our side anymore. She rushed to Jadeite and that had cost her life. Serenity took her life when she found out that her fiancé was killed. I couldn't surrender. Aphrodite and I were the only one who left from the Inner Senshi. _

_Actually, we were the only Senshi left in this Solar System. The Outer Senshis died as they tried to save us all._

_I looked up and I met his eyes. So cold and hollow. I wanted to believe that this wasn't him. I wanted that so badly. _

_I tried to find Ruby, but he blocked me. _

"_Where are you going?" The brutality of his voice shocked me. But I cannot give in. I have to fight. For so little that left… I noticed Ruby's content smile few meters from me. I attempted to escape Zoisite and kill her for all she did. But he didn't move. I knew I will have to kill him to get to her. But I couldn't. I loved him too much, and I believed he was under something, just as Reye said with her dying breath. I quickly moved aside to catch her. But he was too fast. Cold steel gripped my abdomen's flesh. I turned to see him, but my legs were weak, so I fell to the ground. The pain was harsh, but not as harsh as him causing it. My eyes were weary so I closed them. _

_A sudden moan and hit to the ground couldn't make her open them. Her heart stopped beating._

"_I…" A soft, trembling voice said. Zoisite was lying next to Amelie; blood was covering his uniform. "I think I don't have time to beg for your forgiveness…" He moaned again, touching her cold skin. _

"_We die together…" He said moving closer to her. _

Ami opened her eyes. Usagi and Makoto were standing right next to her bed. "Usagi-chan, Mako-chan…" Ami muttered. A weary smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad to see you…" She coughed. "Where's Zoisite?"

"Ami…" Zoisite opened the door. "You're all right!" He bounded to her bed and hugged her tightly. Makoto and Usagi smiled and went out.

"I am…" She smiled. He looked her closely.

"I'm not buying it."

"I am! Just needed a nap, I'll get up and-" Ami noticed Zoisite's hand. "You-… What happened?"

"It's nothing important." He sighed. "The only thing that is important is that you are safe… Besides, Mamoru-san fixed it." Ami carefully touched his hand with hers. Her fingers slowly passed through his palm. "It tickles..." Zoisite murmured. A small smile was on his face.

"Ruby threw a knife at you while you were unconscious and Zoisite stopped it." Mamoru said worryingly.

"Ruby…?" An image of the purple-haired woman appeared in her mind. "Oh… Zoi…!" Ami wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ami, do you remember her?" Mamoru asked. Ami gazed at Mamoru first and then at Zoisite.

* * *

"Have you killed her?" Agitated voice asked.

"No." Ruby said disappointingly.

"Why?" The voice said and its disturbed tone was increasing. "You know how many problems that brat caused us!"

Ruby sighed. "I know… If we kill her, we won't have problem with that brat of hers."

"And you would have him for himself." The voice said wickedly. "So you will have to try again."

* * *

"_Be careful…" Her voice broke on the last word._

"_You know I will." He caressed her cheek. She couldn't look into his piercing greyish blue eyes, so she looked away._

"_Hey…" He softly smiled, turning her face back to his. "I swear I will be careful…" He kissed her forehead. "You have to be careful too, you know… My sunshine." She burst into tears. _

"_But you could get killed down there…" She hardly said through all that tears that were falling down her cheeks. _

"_Oh, brave Sailor Venus is afraid?" He teased, but his voice was soft._

"_Yes, for you… You idiot!" Aphrodite punched Kunzite's arm. "I am so worried that you-"_

"_Shhh, I won't…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his face to hers. "But… Just in case…" He smiled. "I want to turn our engagement to marriage, right now… If you want-" She instantly kissed him. _

"_I want to marry you… Right now…" They both smiled. "But-"_

"_We will be your maids of honour, Dita." Serenity bounded from nowhere. Amelie, Reye and Minerva were standing behind her._

"_And we can be your best men, Kunz." Jadeite grinned; Nephrite, Zoisite and Endymion standing next to him. _

_Aphrodite stayed shocked, while Kunzite was laughing. "I already figured that you would agree… So I got them here." She bit her lower lip and smiled to them. _

"_But who will marry us?"_

"_I could, my lady." White-haired man standing next to ebony-haired woman said. _

"_Artemis!" Aphrodite grinned._

"_Luna?" Serenity softly smiled. "I didn't…-"_

_Kunzite clutched Aphrodite's hand. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" He whispered to her ear. _

"_All eternity." She whispered back. "And that wouldn't be enough." _

"_No. It wouldn't." He smiled, kissing her lips gently. _

_

* * *

_

"No!" Minako cried.

Kunzite jumped of the chair. "What-" His eyes met hers. They were mixed with distrust, fear and anger.

"Minako…-"

"Don't come near me!" She threatened. He didn't listen. He wrapped his arms around her. She tried to push him away, but it was no use. He was too strong and too big for her. "Damn you, Kunzite!" Minako muttered, still trying to push him. She turned to his chest and started to hit him, but he didn't let her go. Tears were falling from her face. Then she stopped – he kissed her forehead. She looked up. Their eyes met again. She could see those hidden tears in his blue-grey eyes, so well hidden tears for all he had done. She moved herself closer to his face and she kissed him. His hands let her go.

Minako broke the kiss and jumped of the bed. She opened the door for few centimetres before they shut. Kunzite was holding the doors.

He smirked. "Nice trick…" She growled.

"But it didn't work…" She said bitterly.

"Of course it didn't." Kunzite laughed. "I was expecting that." He bit his lip. Minako growled again, going back to bed. She sat there mumbling something to herself.

The door suddenly opened and Rei entered the room.

"Mina-chan! You're awake!" Rei smiled.

"Rei-chan…" Minako said softly. "Thank god I am not alone with _him_…" She muttered as Rei hugged her.

"I will leave you alone…" Rei turned back to Kunzite.

"What?" Minako said loudly.

"I have to…" Rei's voice was calm. "Ami was attacked by _Ruby_…-"

"Ruby?" Kunzite leaped to Rei, moving her from Minako. "Why didn't you tell that earlier?" He whispered.

"I didn't want you to worry that-" Rei's voice broke as she saw Minako. "You know…"

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Mina…" Kunzite said softly. "How much do you remember?"

"I know who Ruby is, you idiot!"

"Good. Do you remember-?"

"I remember all." She stood up, glaring at him. "Every detail." She said through teeth, glaring at Rei too. "Even Topaz and her gang."

* * *

"I'm not sure." Ami said. She looked away from them. She lied; she was entirely sure who Ruby was. And what she had with Zoisite, the rest of the senshi and her. Ami lied because she didn't want Zoisite to worry or anyone else.

"Zoisite…" Mamoru sighed. "Please, get out of the room. I have to talk with her. Alone." He said sharply.

"But-" Zoisite growled inside. "All right…" He whispered and went out.

"Ami… Tell me the truth." Mamoru said softly.

"I don't understand what you are talking about…"

"Please…"

"I…" She moaned softly. "I do, Mamoru-kun…." Ami looked closely at him. "She was there when he killed me." Her voice broke.

"And I killed myself when the dark energy left me. Moments after you died… I stab myself." Zoisite's voice was low. "I still cannot believe you let me go near as this to you, even though you weren't aware of my… Suicide."

"And you didn't tell me?" Her tone rose. That wasn't usual.

"I will leave you alone." Mamoru quickly escaped.

"You better do!" They both said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked as Mamoru strode from the room.

"I think they're having their first fight in this lifetime…" He said, grinning nervously.

"Oh boy…" Nephrite said worryingly.

Jadeite sighed. "It's not going to be good… "

"I hope that it won't end up badly…" Makoto sighed too.

Ami growled. "I can't believe you didn't-"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would instantly forgive me… I didn't want that – you to feel pity for me. Even though you're acting like you have forgiven me, I know that you didn't." She stood up from the bed. He moved to her so close that their bodies touched.

"Fully…" She murmured.

"Since you hugged me that evening, I couldn't believe… That you would still love me… I promised you then I won't leave you…" He gasped. "And I hope you will forgive me one day, so I could hold your hand without hesitation, kiss you without sour in my throat and love you without fear gripping my heart." He sighed slightly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her petite body.

"I forgive you…" She whispered softly.

"I knew you will say that after I would say-"

"It's not that!" She punched his shoulder. "It's because…" She looked at his eyes. "You saved my life… You were willing to give yours for mine… Just to save me…"

"Always." Zoisite murmured, searching for her lips. His lips softly touched hers. "I would give my life for you… And one day I will… Without hurting you."

* * *

_I'm going to change it, mamma… I'm going to save you… _

Chibiusa watched as Zoe disappeared. She sighed deeply.

"She will be all right." Helios said softly.

"It's not 'that' that worries me." She gazed at the spot where Zoe was standing few moments ago.

"It's-" A tear left her eye. "I mean, it is… I'm scared for her existence, Helios!"

"Maybe-"

"You know there's no 'maybe'. She's a fact since the day she was born… Even Plu didn't saw her!" Chibiusa burst into tears as she said Sailor Pluto's nickname. Helios stood silent, not knowing what he could say. He knew that she was right. He wrapped his hands around her. She nestled her head onto his chest and continued crying.

* * *

"I'm going with you to Ami's." Minako's tone was sharp. "There's no way I stay with him."

She stood up and took the clothes. "Now, go out. I have to change." Kunzite and Rei headed to the door. "Rei, you can stay…" She said softly. Rei nodded and sat onto chair. The loud sound of shutting door made Minako jump on the place. She growled and began putting her jeans on furiously.

"That pompous… Idiot! How he dares to-"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh, Mina-chan…" Rei's soft voice made her calm down. "After all, he saved your life…" Minako threw herself on the bed.

"But-"

"Be polite at least… They had to stitch his leg; because the car's sharp edge cut it." Rei stood up. "I know how you feel…" She moved closer and touched Minako's hand. "Did you thank him?"

"I did. But before any of us remembered…"

_I forgot how she could make me furious! _He yelled in himself. _She can be so hard! She probably doesn't thank me for saving her life anymore… But why do I care anyway? _He headed to the toilet.

Kunzite opened the door and leaned in front of the sink. The water flushed as he put his palm under the automatic pipe. While washing his face, he looked up and met his reflection. "I really look like I didn't get older…" He muttered.

Minako opened the door. "Rei, he's not here." She said, turning to Rei.

"Maybe he went to cafeteria or toilet. We'll wait for him here, okay?"

"Humph…" Minako growled. "I really hate this…"

"Kunzite…" Kunzite looked into mirror and met a pair of blue eyes. He turned.

"Prince Endymion..." The ebony-haired man gave him a warm smile. "How is Ami-san?"

"She had woken up and seems fine. Except, Zoisite and her have a fight… Hope they didn't kill each other…"

"Oh, they're not like Jadeite and Rei-san…" The two men burst into laugh. "I d-don't… Want to… Be around when… They s-start…!" He could hardly say of all that pain caused by laugh in his stomach.

"I agree; as soon as we see lighting thunders coming from Hikawa Shrine, we're off!" Mamoru tapped Kunzite's back.

"Right master…" Kunzite grinned. "Before you say, I really do try to call you 'Mamoru', master. But I can't-"

"Kunz…" Mamoru frowned. "I had six long years to accept your act of contrition… You're my friend; my closest and oldest friend. My best friend." A kind smile on Mamoru's face made Kunzite turn his gaze away.

"Master… There are no years that would be long enough for my redemption*… I assure you that I'm loyal to you 'til my death, but I don't need your kindness in return, sire.-"

"You wouldn't betray me if there wasn't for Beryl and Metalia! I realised that long ago… Your soul was filled with Metalia's dark energy; you couldn't regain yourself… Even I couldn't." Mamoru hit the wall with his fist. A memory of dark Endymion passed through Kunzite's mind.

Kunzite sighed. "You really think that, sire? You really think it wasn't me who killed people and-" He stopped there. "The one I love…" His voice ended the sentence whispering.

"I see you don't."

"Hardly, but I don't. I cannot live with all those memories in my mind… I want to forget them; but seeing her face – that hidden gaze in her eyes reminds me… You all have it hidden and it seems only I can see it when I look into any of you. Even now I can see it, my prince, deep in your eyes…" Kunzite finally looked Mamoru straight into his eyes. "It's the same look you have given to me when I saw you dying." Mamoru stayed silent. "And I did nothing to help you!" Kunzite growled. "I just stood there and I smirked as you reached with your hand to us, your should-be-loyal Shitennou! With your dying breath you said-"

"'I am so sorry, my friends… It appears we suffer because of our sins…'"

Kunzite looked like he was beaten few times; not knowing what to say more. His heart ache; both of Mamoru and Minako. His future king was forgiving him, but he couldn't accept it. It would be rude and ungrateful. Minako was so close physically, few steps away from this hospital's toilet… And miles and miles away mentally. _And damn it all_, he thought. _When I cannot even forgive myself._

"Sire…" He started, feeling sourness in his mouth. "This is too generous of you. I cannot. I don't think any of my Shitennou would also… Deep inside them they know they can never could."

"Kunzite… I understand, but…" Mamoru sighed lightly. "At least I would love you to consider me as a friend… Like you did."  
"Of course, sire-"

"And please… Try not to end or start every sentence with 'sire'" He smiled. "I actually feel awkward."

Jadeite was walking through the hall, searching for Minako's room. As he saw an elegant figure with long black hair, he sped up his footstep. "Rei!" He called her. She turned and smiled as she registered his face.

"Jadeite!" She smiled as she said his full name. "What are you doing here?"  
"Someone had to drive Mamoru back to hospital. We were lucky it was his lunch break."  
"Right." Rei grinned, observing his features. His eyes were sparkling with remarkable glow and his lips made both a genuine and alluring smile that she almost fainted. She adored those pale coral lips.

"Rei, are you all right?" His silently worried voice stopped her reverie about his lips. She blushed and shook her head.

"Um, I am!" She quickly said, turning away. "Err, have you seen Minako? Seems she vanished as you came…" She said, seeing that Minako isn't sitting on the chair.

"I did not."

"Oh, hell…" She murmured under her voice. "Hope she didn't run away from us because of Kunzite…"

"Nah, she didn't. She's here somewhere. It's below her honour to run away." Jadeite winked.

"Jadeite drove me here… He's probably with Rei." Mamoru smiled once again. "He'll get you to Ami's place." Mamoru went to the door. Not hearing footsteps behind him, he turned. Kunzite was still standing there, but now he was looking through window. He silently sighed.

"I can't."

"She will-"

"She won't." Kunzite said sharply before Mamoru could finish his sentence. "I'll try to deal with it. I regret that she remembered, just because I had to put her asleep." He turned to face Mamoru. "It just makes it worse. I wanted to disappear from her life…" His eyes glistened as he imagined something and his lips formed a small smile. _And I got one last kiss… Even if it was on purpose; on the beginning it felt like a real one._

"I almost fell under a trap…" Kunzite said under his voice, more to himself than to Mamoru. "I will leave, but not before we get rid of Ruby and the possibility of the others and their youmas." He wickedly smiled. "I really do want to fight some monsters with you again."

"I'm glad you are. I'm too." Mamoru smiled warmly. "But I'm sure she will forgive you. She loved you truly and I think she still does. The look in her eyes when she is not looking at you is giving her up."

"I think it is hate you see in her eyes. Two very similar things in fact... Love and hate... They may look like they are two different poles; but the emotions you give into them are the same." Kunzite smiled to himself. "I hope she will find happiness. Tell her that after I leave." Mamoru looked as he walked away.

Rei and Jadeite noticed wavy blonde hair coming to them. "Minako!" Rei stood up quickly. "Where the hell have you been?" Minako gently laughed at Rei's worrying tone.

"Where would I be?" She smiled, showing her teeth. "I was at the cafeteria…"

"Minako!" She quickly turned. Mamoru was frowning. "Why you aren't in your room?" He gazed at Rei. "You're trying to sneak her out?"

"I… I… Um…" Rei started to laugh nervously. She punched Jadeite's shoulder lightly. "His idea."

"What?" Jadeite eyes popped. "It is not!" Rei giggled as he grumbled. She kissed his cheek. Mamoru laughed.

"I wanted to go to Ami's place. I feel fine, doctor Chiba."

"Let me check you, at least."

An unexpected scream was heard from the hall. Jadeite quickly leaped to the door and slowly opened them. He gazed at the hall and saw people running and screaming: "monster!" Jadeite leaned over to get a better view of the monster. A lightning hit near Jadeite. It was a youma.

"Guys, we have a problem. A big one." He slowly closed the door.

"Jed…" Rei wrapped her arm around his. Their eyes met and they both nodded.

"Mamoru-san… You stay here and-"

"I'm not going to lie in bed while you're kicking that youma's butt!" Minako growled, standing up from the bed.

Mamoru suddenly gasped. "Anyone saw Kunzite?"

Another lightning (caused by youma) hit the floor outside the room. They heard loud footsteps behind the door.

"I'm not going to let you!" A confident voice said.

"Stupid human!" The youma shrieked. Loud moan was heard when something hit the ground. Rei picked out her transformation pen and transformed. Jadeite transformed to his Shitennou uniform and they swiftly stepped outside.

"So, that is that you were hiding." Youma said, smirking. Her hair-style was shaped like the rose and it had real petals instead of hair. Her eyes were golden. She had long fingers and its nails were even longer. The nails were full of electricity; they sparked with it. "Heavenly king and his little whore."

Jadeite growled and ran with his sword to youma. "Jed, don't!" Rei cried. Youma stopped his sword with her nail. Jadeite's sword broke and she threw him on the ground. Rei ran to him. "Jed!" He quietly moaned, but smiled.

"No, no… I was ordered to not harm any of Shitennou." She smiled. "But I can't help myself; when they are coming to me." She started to laugh. Rei turned and saw Kunzite lying on the floor.

"Burning mandala!"

Rei's hit was unexpected for the youma. She hit the wall.

"Oh, you… You will pay now!" She cast another lightning. Rei succeeded to escape it.

"Venus love-me chain!"

Sailor Venus shrieked, aiming the youma with success. Her eyes carefully watched flower-like youma trying to stand up. Then something caught her eye. She silently gasped, seeing Kunzite unconscious on the floor. _He tried to stop her… _She wanted to check him and she already made few steps when her mind recalled. _You can't._

Rei saw her gaze and felt sorry for her. Minako was struggling with her feelings. She knew that deep inside her soul, Minako trusted Kunzite. It was almost like an instinct. Yet, she was struggling with it.

While watching Minako's reaction, Rei didn't see Jadeite standing up and pressing youma back to the ground and yelling something.

"Who sent you!" He yelled and youma laughed at him.

"I will never tell." Her wide grin seemed to widen even more. Jadeite growled impatiently, picking his knife and aiming him to youma's neck.

"Jed, wait!" Rei's voice stopped him; the knife slightly touched youma's skin. Rei caught his hand with hers. She slowly moved it from youma. Youma smirked. "I didn't save your life. "Tell me your name."

"Tulip."

"Well, Tulip… Who sent you to murder us?" Rei put her palm near Tulip's face; a quiet flame appeared on it.

"You won't scare me with that little fire of yours." Tulip smirked again. The flame grew bigger and Rei put her palm even closer to Tulip's face. Tulip shrieked in pain as the flame burnt one of her petals. "Bloody bitch!" Tulip pointed her finger to Rei's face. It started to imitate lightning. "You will pay with that pretty face of yours."

The attack didn't succeed. Jadeite grabbed Tulip while Kunzite (in his Shitennou uniform) put his sword under her neck.

"Forget about us, flowery?" Jadeite smirked. Minako was behind them, looking straight into Tulip's golden eyes. Something wasn't right about them. Then Tulip noticed her and started to laugh.

"Of course something isn't right!" She laughed louder.

Minako gasped and met a pair of blue-grey eyes. "Are you all right?" Kunzite asked softly. She succeeded to escape his stern gaze and saw that Tulip was unconscious. "Venus, you look like you have seen a ghost." She realised that she imagined her laugh.

"I…" She noticed the concerned look on Rei's face. It was the same as hers.

* * *

Laughter filled the living room of Ami's apartment. "And then Jed had to train all morning! Kunz was really pissed." Nephrite said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I remember how he couldn't go with Rei on a date, because he was too tired." Ami said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Zoisite sweetly smiled to her. She was still smiling. "And-"

The doorbell rang and Ami opened the door. Kunzite and Jadeite were carrying Tulip. Minako and Rei were behind them.

"Wha-"

"No time to explain." Minako said quickly. "Where's Usagi?"

Usagi opened the door of the kitchen. "Mina!" Makoto was behind her, holding a plate with cookies. "You're awake!"

"Usagi-chan, we need your help… Heal her." She pointed at the youma.

"A youma?" Ami, Usagi and Makoto came nearer. They all felt something weird about her, something not right.

"Don't you sense something?" Rei asked sternly. Usagi put her palms in front of her and closed her eyes. The Silver Crystal appeared.

"Neph…" Kunzite started, not looking directly at Nephrite. "What do the stars tell you?" Nephrite closed his eyes.

"I don't see her…"

Usagi opened her eyes. "I need your help… This soul is completely trapped inside…" Her voice was calm. Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto clutched Usagi's hand. They all closed their eyes.

The youma disappeared and instead of her there was a small child on the couch.

"We were beaten by an infant…" Jadeite muttered.

"A girl infant." Nephrite smirked.

"Those sadistic…! They took a child! An innocent child!" Kunzite growled.

"Why her?" Rei asked, looking at her.

Nephrite stood next to the couch and observed the child. She could not have more than 3 or 4 years. She had long curly auburn hair. Sunlight shone over her hair and a ginger glare hidden in her hair shine like millions of red stars in the night sky. A sudden clutch on his hand made him shiver. He looked aside and saw Makoto. She was smiling to him. Then she put her head on his shoulder.

"She is so beautiful… I wish we could have a daughter like her." She muttered. Nephrite blushed and looked at Makoto. She was blushing lightly. He kissed her forehead softly and muttered:

"One day we will."

The girl suddenly moved. She gasped and looked up. She saw everyone looking at her except Minako who went to the bathroom.

"Don't be afraid." Nephrite said softly. When she saw Makoto and Nephrite she gasped louder than before. She jumped off the couch and bumped into them, clutching their clothes with her petite hands.

"She is scared…" Makoto said, leaning down and stroking her hair. "Hello, little one. My name is Makoto. What's yours?"

"Hanako…" She slowly said, like every child her age would.

"And I'm Nephrite." He leaned down and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, little lady."

"Want some cookies?" Makoto said, grinning. Hanako nodded. "They are made of chocolate." Hanako giggled and caught Makoto's hand with her small one.

* * *

Zoe appeared in some small alley. She coughed. "It's really dusty…" She murmured. She found the way out. It was another shock. The street was absolutely crowded. And she wasn't used to crowd or crowded places.

"So this is past Tokyo…" Zoe looked at the buildings. "It's so unnatural…" She mumbled, stumbling on the sidewalk.

* * *

Zoisite was explaining Kunzite the seriousness of the situation they got into. Ruby was back and she attempted to kill Ami. And the rest where probably back too.

"Aya…" Hanako said while looking at the cookies Makoto baked – chocolate plain cookies and cupcakes.

"What did you say?" Makoto gently asked.

"Aya…" Hanako grinned, taking the chocolate cookie.

Makoto moved from her and joined her friends.

"… They certainly are to blame." Zoisite snarled. Ami was typing on her small Mercury laptop.

"Usagi-chan was right. The soul of this child was trapped within the youma." Ami said. She grimaced when she noticed something more. "And it's like they planted the youma into her. But that youma was completely different being. It wasn't driven by the child's behaviour or something. That child is completely pure in every sense."

"So, you mean that the girl was the host?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." Ami muttered.

"That is really sick." Rei mumbled.

Jadeite sighed. "That is really normal for them…"

"Zoisite, are you sure that the others are with Ruby?" Makoto asked.

"Positively… Ruby never liked to act on her own. Herself or on her own will…"

"You say that someone sent her after Ami?" Minako said, walking out the bathroom. Her tone was almost furious.

"Well, yes." He clutched Ami's palm with his. "She was driven by her anger. I believe that Topaz, Onyx and Sapphire sent her."  
"That makes sense." Kunzite said before Minako. "And-"

"But I don't get how they were reborn? Did Queen Serenity think that they can be good, again? Well they had never been good… " Minako interrupted Kunzite. "Or Metalia's energy somehow survived and… But that also doesn't make sense, because everything was destroyed!" Minako's nerves where at the edge of break. Kunzite wanted to grasp her hand.

"Minako…" Kunzite started with a careful tone. "They weren't reborn after Silver Millennium…"

"What?"

"We remember everything that occurred during our slavery to Beryl; at the fall of Silver Millennium and Dark Kingdom. They were there until the end of the Silver Millennium, or better said, until you killed them."

"I didn't kill Ruby." Ami said, her voice sounded confused. "Rei killed Sapphire, Minako killed Topaz and Makoto killed Onyx. But-"

"Your spirit helped Minako to kill her." Kunzite said. "Technically she killed her, yes, but with your help."

"Aiko-chan!" Hanako squealed and bumped into Minako. "I'm sorry for leaving the house, but I wanted to go and see mamma and papa's gardens… And I got lost and suddenly the woman who said she's mamma's friend caught me and took me away…" She started to cry.

"She talks pretty good for a three-year-old…" Nephrite mumbled.

Minako turned to face Hanako. Suddenly Hanako moved away and wiped her tears. "You are not Aiko-chan!" She mumbled.

"Hey…" Minako said softly. "Don't be afraid… Is Aiko your sister?" Hanako nodded. "And what's with your parents?"

"They died when I was a baby…" She started to cry again. "I don't even remember how they looked." She was crying completely and Makoto ducked and hugged her. Minako stroked her head.

"It's all right, muffin… We'll find your sister." Makoto muttered. "Come, let's sit on the couch." Hanako nodded, wiping her tears.

* * *

**AN: **Reviews pretty please? They make me happy. ;)


	7. IMPORTANT

So…

I'm really sorry but this fic is going to be on hiatus for some time.

It's not like I don't have inspiration for it, I do, but it got too blurry for me. I practically forgot what I had written and I have to read it all again. Also, I'm going to change some things (if not all) in this fic, because I'm no longer happy with the story. I think it lacks depth and character bond so I need to change it.

I apologise if you hoped this is an update.

I want to; no I need to make this story better.

~ Bunny

P.S. I will upload some one-shots and short SM stories (MamoxUsa; SenshixShitennou) soon. If you want to, read them.


End file.
